Can It Be Love?
by Danielle-Rise
Summary: Two high school students, Itachi Uchiha and Sakura Hurano, meet by coincidence. Though Itachi at first just wanted a fling, grew to fall for her. But the problem is, she has a HUGE crush on his brother. Will he be able to win her over?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sakura's POV

"There he is!" my blonde friend, Ino, stated. Her bright turquiose eyes starring intently on one thing, the star of our football team, Sasuke Uchiha. He was clearly unamused by the look on his face. He was talking with the blonde dunce, Naruto Uzumaki, who amazingly was his best friend. I guess all jocks do get along, even if one of them is dumb.

"Sakura!" I fell back at Ino's voice. "Now's not the time to daydream! If you wanna be popular, you gotta stop spacing out!" she said before turning her attention back to Sasuke. I admired Ino for her confidence, not to mention her popularity. She was our squad captain for the cheer leading team. All the guys had they're eyes on her. I'm glad she accepted me into her clique. She said she'd help me win over sasuke, but honestly, I think she just wants me to screw up so she could have him. But at least I'll be a school celebrity.

"Now, Sakura, watch an' learn!" Ino whispered to me. She walked off from my desk, swaying her hips, and moved over to the Uchiha.

I couldn't hear his or her words, but I could tell two things from watching them; one, Ino was flirting, probably asking him out since she had her hand on his chest and two, Sasuke was uninterested and removed her hand. Sasuke flung her towards Naruto. By the way his lips were moving, he was saying "Why don't you date Naruto? He's our main 'kicker' as you say it." "But Naruto is an idiot and never could be as good as you!" she retorted.

I turned around in my seat. I knew what was going to happen. Ino and Sasuke were going to argue, Sasuke turns her down, and Ino stomps back to her seat and bla bla bla.

I sighed as I saw Ms, Korenai walk in. The teacher walked to the front of the room and called attendance. Everyone sat still in their seat with an occasional paperball being thrown across the room by Naruto.

"Sakura?" called the teacher. "I'm here." I answered. Ms. Korenai checked the clipboard in her hands. I could hear the pencil scrawl against the paper and soon I was spacing out.

"Sakura!" Ms. Korenai yelled. I flinched at her loud voice. Why did everyone have to be so loud? "Yes?" I replied back to her. Everyone was laughing at me. I looked back at Sasuke, at least he wasn't cackling of any sort. "Sakura, I need you to take this down to D-hall. Can you do that for me?" my teacher, who was now in front of my desk, told me. "Sure." I said.

She handed me the papers and I walked out the door. At least I wasout of class. Everyone laughed at me. Sasuke is probably never going to want to date me. I bet if I asked even in a million years, he'd still turn me down.

"Oh...I'm never going to get Sasuke." I said to myself. "Well that's gfine and dandy, but why are you here? Do you have detention or something?" a gruffy voice sounded. I looked up to see the teacher of D-hall, Mr. Zabuza. His dark attire gave a stern look about him. If I hadn't seen his sweeter side with his adopted son, Haku, I would almost believe he was demonic. "Well?" Mr. Zabuza boomed. "I-I came to g-give you this. Ms. Korenai sent me." I stammered. Sweet side or not, he was scary now. "Hm. Well why didn't you just say so?" He walked over to his desk which was on the other side of the room.

The detention room was all white with dark brown desks. The outlaws of the school all resided here. There were spitballs stuck to the ceiling, some were still wet, and there was graffiti on the chalkbord and the desks. I was always appaled to even walk by the door. How did Mr. Zabuza stand it here?

There were a group of guys to my side. They wolf whistled and made kissy faces towards my way. Great. After everything i've done to charm guys on the sports team, skaters, druggies, emo's, and even ordinary guys, all I get is a bunch of delinquents. Who would've known?

I was standing be the desk now. Mr. Zabuza was rumaging through his desk, which was cluttered. I didn't want to turn around for the guys were still there. One even blurted out, "If that guy won't pop ya, I will!" Uhg, I was disgusted. You know what, I'm glad they're here in this...room. I held the papers in my hands. I thought I was supposed to give him the papers. Why did we walk all the way to his desk? I was answered my question when he pulled out a folder with the word "Detention Files" on the front. He held out his hand. I guess he wanted the papers? I handed him the stack and he placed it in the folder. He looked at the sheet before he closed the folder. "So, Kiba Inazuka is coming to detention?" he asked. It sounded more like a commmand than a question so I thought it would be best to answer. "Yeah. He was found wit his dog on campus...again." "Ah." he simply stated. He placed the folder back in his desk and sat down. "You may go now." he said, waving his arm in the air while starting to sort the things on his desk, muttering things like "it's about time I deal with this."

I walked away from the mountain and walked back. But as i was walking, I noticed two guys in the back. One i recongnized as our highschool playboy. The long haired blonde, Deidara, was the one that could trick a girl to get in the bed with him faster than anyone. Every girl he dated either had their "milk man" service done or got knocked up. I remembered that Ino dated him once and she said that he could give "a hell of a ride." He was grininng over at me, licking his lips like I was some scrumptuouos feast.

But the man beside him was the one who made me look over there. He was different than the other boys here. He had long black hair pulled into a ponytail and had dark obsidian eyes. Unlike the others in here, he didn't woot or hooler, he just starred. It wasn't a "you're weird" or "damn you're ugly" stare, it was like he was complimenting me.

I turned back towards the door and walked. He was just another guy here at school. Why did I stop? I mean, it was just a guy,...who just happened to be starring with the same eyes Ino does when she looks at Sasuke.

I got out of the classroom and shut the door. I looked through the little window in the door. He was still starring at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Itachi's POV

The clock was slower than ever. It was bad enough that Deidara was blabbering on about that pink haired chick that came in. Yes, I'll agree, she was VERY good looking. Everyone here including myself grew hard taking even a small glance at her, but does he have to go on about getting in her pants? I kept watching the clock, hoping the _tick tick ticking_ would wash out Dei's voice.

5...4...3...2...1. The bell rang right on time.

"Damn, that girl that came in today. She. Was. Hot." Deidara said to me, making sure to emphisize the "t." Deidara was my friend, but he could get pretty annoying when it came to a girl he wanted. "Ya know, your not the only one who wants her." i mentioned to him. A smirk came across his face. I don't like the look of that smirk. "So you like her too, un?" I looked at him. Hell yeah, I liked her. She didn't have much to her, but her ass was like a golden apple for every male's eye. "What the hell kinda question is that?" i said. Deidara smirked over at me. "Well then, I see I get a good number of girls, and I've yet to see you with one. You can 'ave her, yeah." The blonde's smile grew wider while starring at me.

My eyes glared into his. I didn't mean it that way, I just wanted him to shut up. Don't get me wrong, i wouldn't _ mind _ that, but I didn't mean it like that. I was expecting him to get pissed and hush.

"Yeah, if you want her, you can 'ave her. I understand your feelings." He said, now looking forward. "Heh," I chuckled, "I could get her even without you giving up." That seemed to hit him. "Oh really?" Dei said, all his cockiness gone. "Yep." is all i said. "I bet you couldn't!!!" Damn Deidara shouts loud. I rubbed my ear to ease my throbbing eardrum.

I was going to yell back,but somehting else caught my eye. We were outside the school, right where the cars would pick you up. The very girl that me and deidara were discussing about was there. she looked timid and nervous unlike when she entered D-hall. She appeared disgusted then. Now it almost looked like she was waiting for someone.

Then I noticed my little brother, Sasuke. he glanced towards me, making sure to give me the full on glare. he still hasn't forgiven me for what happened three years ago. I starred at nothing at all as the incident reeled in my head.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" I heard a high pitched voice say. Great, it was probably that annoying blonde cheerleader that deidara used to date. That slut, doesn't she see that Sasuke (and I) don't want her around? But when i looked up, I was met with a surpise. The pink haired girl that came in this morning was the one who was shouting.

I couldnt believe it. The chick... wanted my brother, my_ little _brother.

Even fromm this distance, which it was hard for me to see, I could still tell that he turned her down. That got me thinking, she's probably hurt due to being turned down. I noticed her starring at me when she came for a visit in the classroom, so she must've remembered me, plus she didn't seem freaked out, it was more like she was flattered since she was blushing. I could say I'm his brother and that I was sorry for his actions, bla bla, get aquainted. Then as a small friendship starts, I could ask her out and the as _that_ progresses, maybe I could get some..._ other_ things. She seems to be Sasuke's age. Girls her age are so easy, I wouldn't be surprised if she gave in on the first week. The plan was perfect! Not even playboys like Deidara could figure it out in time.

You know what, Deidara?" I said, turning to him. "I'll take you up on that bet." Dei's face looked confused as I walked over towards the lovely female.

She starred at the ground, giving the appearance that she was hurt, like I expected. "Hello." i said. i guess I must've startled her for she jumped. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! i just saw what happened and came to apoligize for Sasuke's rude behavior." Hopefully, I wasn't playing it too hard.

"Um...who are you?" She asked cautiously. She must've never had a random guy come up out of the blue and talk to her. "I'm sorry," I apoligized, "I didn't introduce myself. I'm Itachi Uchiha." I held my hand out which gladly she took. "Sakura Hurano." she answered. I smiled, shaking her hand at the same time. "That's a lovely name. But anyways," i spoke, wanting to get back on track, "I'm sorry for Sasuke's rude behavior. You see, I'm his brother and he''s going through some rough times. Just be paitient, he's bound to come around." That's it. Appear as a friend, wanting to aid her through an impossible relationship. "Oh, I see." her head dropped down. She must really care for him. i can't see how. I mean, she is smoking andhe turned her down. She damn sure looks better than that Ino chick. No offense, but i sometimes wonder if my brother is gay.

"Weren't you in D-hall?" she asked. I looked at her face and noticed a pair of livid green eyes that was placed perfectly into her skull. So not only did she have a nice ass, but she had eyes I could use to lie about when I starring at something I shouldn't be. Green, I've got to remember her color.

"Well, yes." I answered uneasily. Her face scruntched up. "well, why should I be talking to you?" I looked her dead straight in the eye, trying my hardest to keep a straight face. "Just because most of the 'men' in there are unitelligible, doesn't mean that all of us are."

Her eyes grew wide as she dropped her head. It was hard, but I managed to hear her mumble an apoligy. Now, she kept trying to look at me in the eyes, but only for a second before she dropped them again due to embarressment. Cute. I'm starting to think that this might be alittle easier than I intended.

"Look, it's alright." I asured her. I didn't want her to be embarressed. If she did, the entire plan could be ruined. "I understand, when you meet someone that spends his entire time in D-Hall, you can't help but to jump to conclusions." "Still! I shouldn't have. I'm really sorry." she stammered.

I chuckled. She was the type that liked classy boys, but then how the hell did she like Sasuke? Oh well, what does it matter? She looked up to meet my eyes, her glassy orbs holding suspision. "Well then, why are you in detention, anyways?"

I guess I'd have to be honest if I wanted a chance with her. I know that even now, she was analyzing me up and down. Hey, she likes the gentleman figure (though Sasuke is no where near one. What the hell?) and gentlemen are honest no matter how bad it looks on their image, and if it just so happens that she has a deep interest with bad boys, then that'll work too. In my eyes, either way is a win-win solution.

"Well, I'll be honest with you. I got in a fight alittle while ago. This one guy wouldn't leave me alone so I pushed him away. He didn't seem to like that very much and you can figure out the rest. I wanted to be a good example for Sasuke, trying to show him to stick up for himself, but it got out of hand. My defense turned to offense and here I am in detention for life." Now that did happen. It was just... four years ago. The real reason I was in detention was because I popped the football coach, Kakashi Hatake. But Sakura didn't ask for _when _ or _which one._

"Hmm. I guess that's a good reason." she said, her face relaxing abit, not all, but enough. "It's amazing really." I whispered, not so loud but just the right volume for her to hear. I think it was time to real in some bait. "What is?" Her confused face was amusing, but I had to keep that secret. "You're so young, but yet you act more mature than the seniors. I don't beleive I've met anyone quite like you." Her eyes widened at my comment. She turned her head down, blushing as red as a tomato.

I turned my head to see an irratated Deidara, standing with a pestered look on his face. I sighed while turnig to face Sakura. "I'm sorry, I promised that I'd give my friend a ride home. It was nice talking to you, Sakura." She nodded. "It was nice meeting you too...Itachi. It would be wonderful to talk to you again." She started to turn before I grabbed her shoulder lightly. "Hey, I don't see any cars and the buses have left already. Do you need a ride? I sure Dei up there would be alright sitting in the back seat." I asked. "Oh, no. I walk home. It's alright. I only live a few blocks away." She replied, smiling sincerely. "But thank you anyways." was the last she said before departing.

I met up with Deidara. He was blabbering in the background but I couldn't hear him. I was too busy watching a lovely lady walk off, a lovely lady I was bound to have.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura's POV

I needed to hide from Ino. I was going from corner to corner trying to avoid her and her group. I was apparently late coming home and my worried mother called her house. After I came home and explained that I stopped to chat, she called Ino back and told her. The good thing is, I didn't tell my mom _who_ I talked to, leaving Ino clueless. This was also the bad thing because now she was stalking me, trying to find out _who_ I was talking to for so long.

I loved Ino to death. She was like a sister to me...A pestering, annoying sister, but I feared what she would do if she found out that I was talking to the brother of Sasuke and a former school delinquent, Itachi Uchiha. She'd probably think I was using him to help get a date with Sasuke.

Don't get me wrong, Itachi seemed cool, alright, and sophisticated just from talking with him for that short (well, seemingly short) chat. Plus, he was honest, which I was glad to know. Most guys would about them even _being _in detention, but he actually told me flat out why he was there, knowing that I could have hated him for it. I see that as a bold move. I really do hope we could converse again, it was kinda nice.

"There you are!" I scrunched up, hearing Ino's voice. _Dammit!_ I thought, _she caught me while I was daydreaming! _"Sakura Hurano! What's this I hear about you stopping to 'chat' with someone after school yesterday?" she said, once she caught up with me.. "Heh, funny story really. You see, I went up to ask Sasuke out," I paused to see her face crinkle at that statement, but I continued "but he turned me down. After he left,...he came up." "_He?_ Oh, so it's a _he._" she declared, a grin popping up on her face. Oh, why did I have to reveal that information? Now she's going to ask questions. "So," she started, "what is he like? What's his name? Oh, oh, and how does he look? Tell me everything!" It was expected, what can I say?

I sighed. I see this was going to be a long explanation. "Well, he's quite friendly." I said. "Sakura, sweetie, every boy is going to be friendly when their interested." she said to me like I was a child. "Well, I know that," I continued, "but he's more than just kind. He's sophisticated and knowledgeable. He's honest, very honest! That's what surprised me, and he..." I paused. Hopefully she'll be happy with just that. "Well? He what?! Is he _handsome?_" Nope. It didn't satisfy her. She looked almost like she was bouncing she was so exited.

She's probably happy that I found another man than Sasuke. Most likely she's going to try and hook me up with him so it leaves one less person after Sasuke. "Yeah, I guess he has his looks." I turned my eyes away from hers. Yes, Itachi was handsome, VERY handsome. I shouldn't be thinking that because he is older than me, but he was. I was actually having trouble trying to figure out who looked nicer, Itachi or his brother. So far, they were neck and neck with each other on my list. "Hmm...There's still one thing you haven't mentioned yet." she murmured. I turned to her and I noticed she was wearing her sly ass grin. "What is the 'guy's' name?"

My eyes went wide. God, how was I going to tell her that he was Sasuke's brother? "Well?" she said impatiently. "Well...um...his name is Itachi." Maybe, just maybe she won't ask for his last name or hopefully, not even know who he is. "Wait, is he Itachi...Uchiha?" she questioned. I just had to jinx it, didn't I? "Y-yeah. Why?" I asked.

Her mouth dropped, her eyes now bulging out. "Girl, you need to stop talking to that boy! He's bad news!" she screeched, her face all in horror. I sighed. "Look, I know he's in D-hall--" I was cut off with Ino screaming in my ear. "No! That's not it! Haven't you heard the rumors?!" That was Ino. Rely on her to find a rumor on anybody and trust her to believe it. The only rumors she doesn't believe are the ones about herself. "What rumors?" I asked, though frankly, I couldn't give a crap. "Itachi Uchiha has been said to have _murdered _his parents because they wouldn't let him go out to a party. Sasuke is the sole survivor of the massacre! His brother told him that he was too pathetic to kill!" Oh. My. God. Please tell me that she doesn't believe that. Oh, why am I even asking that? I knew already that she does! "Sakura!" She said, grabbing my shoulders. "Listen to me, you need to stop seeing him! He could hurt you!" I can't believe that she _believes_ this nonsense. Who would believe such a ridiculous story? No one but Ino.

"Look, Ino-" Again, I was cut off. "Sakura, please, I know that he might not _kill_ you, but please! He has something wrong with his head. I'll be honest with you. You have a nice ass and he could be thinking of doing..._stuff_ with it."

Oh, so now she thinks that he's going to rape me. But there is one thing I'll agree with one thing. Itachi was polite, well-mannered and all, but I highly doubt he apologized for his little brother to anyone who gets turned down. He had to be reeled in by something and my behind was like flashing neon lights. Though, if that was the case, he hid it extremely well.

"Fine." I said, though I was lying through my teeth. "Thank goodness." Ino sighed. "Now," she proclaimed, "let's get to class."

As irritated as I was, I picked up my feet and followed her. We had gym this period with Mr. Guy, or to be specific, Ino's and my favorite class.

Here, Sasuke wore a tight tank top that showed his well toned chest and with his baggy shorts on, oh! I'm even drooling now! And once he started to sweat, he was even hotter! I know the sweating thing sounds weird, but you'd only understand if you were there. His skin would shine and he had this deodorant that smelled heavenly! Oh, I loved gym class!

I was wearing red sweat pants while Ino was wearing her violet "booty" shorts as she called them. (I thought they looked like underwear!) At least we were playing basketball, my favorite sport.

I was about to do a layup when I heard a group of boys behind me chatting. "Dude, isn't that the chick that was talking to the Uchiha?" I stopped, dropping my ball. I turned towards the group. They weren't looking directly at me, more like they were to engaged in their discussion. "No, it can't be." This redhead boy said. "She's too much of a goody-two-shoes to talk to THE Itachi Uchiha." I didn't notice that Sasuke was behind the social boys. When he heard his brother's name, he stopped in his tracks and his head shot over towards the group. I screeched, turning around trying to find the ball. I found it near one of the bleachers, but I kept listening to the boys. Sasuke's voice was very distinct amongst the others.

"Who was talking to Itachi Uchiha?" he asked. "Oh, that pink haired chick in the red sweat pants." pipped one of the boys. Damn it! Why did I have to be the only pink haired girl? "She was talking with him after school. They seemed to be deep in conversation." Another boy said. "Yeah, but I was saying how she's too much of a goody-two-shoes to even get close to him." spoke the redhead boy again. "I mean, what interest would he have in her?" "Her ass!"

The boys chorused in laughter, Sasuke saying nothing. His face was stoic, but his eyes held something else. I didn't look too long for he turned his attention my way. Thank God the bell to get changed rang afterwards.

I got dressed and rushed out of the locker room with even saying a word to Ino only to find Sasuke waiting. He eyed em and started to walk towards me. I knew already what he was going to ask before he even opened his mouth.

"Why were you talking to my brother?" "Well, ya see--" I was cut off. "Look, if your asking him if I'd go on a date with you, it's not going to work. I already told you, I'm not interested." That stung like a hundred bees. I knew for years that he would never like someone, such as me, who looks so mundane next to him, but it still hurt.

"Actually, _he_ came to me so he could apologize." I said, more like a whisper, but he still heard me. "Apologize?" he asked, quite befuddled. "Apologize for what?" "It's personal." I told him. I really wanted to ask what was going on at his home, but how do you bring that up without saying, "Oh, your brother was apologizing for your rude behavior and mentioned that."

Sasuke's eyes looked me up and down. "Have you two met before?" "Um, before yesterday?" I asked. He nodded. "No. I haven't." I answered. Sasuke looked even more confused. I can't blame him. I just told him that his brother apologized to me for something personal. That defiantly sounds that me and him were or _are_ close.

The next thing I knew, I was backed up against the wall, Sasuke's hand next to my head, flat on the wall. His other hand resided in his pockets.

"Are you sure you and Itachi aren't close? Even friends?" he asked, his onyx orbs starring with a pestered look.

I was going to blurt out "no" until he said something about us being friends. I didn't know about that one. I mean, Itachi and I only met yesterday when school was over (if you don't count the time he was starring at me in D-Hall.) Could I count Itachi as my friend? The only person I was really friends with was Ino, and frankly, she wasn't the kindest person to know. Itachi was a lot more considerate, I guess. But then again, still, I've only met him yesterday. We only had one conversation. Is it possible that I could call him...my friend?

"Well, I guess he could be my friend." I said slowly. I'll still have to mull over it more.

"You guess?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"No! He is my friend." I uttered, this time, looking at his face.

Sasuke's brow furrowed. He looked really scary when he was mad. He lifted his hand off the wall and placed it in his pockets. He turned to walk away before glaring out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, don't be."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Itachi's POV

"ITACHI! FRONT AND CENTER!!!" God, I think my eardrums just busted, no thanks to my damn teacher. "What is it, sir?" I asked boredly. Zabuza could seriously be a pain in my ass. "What the hell is this?" he asked, pulling up a peice of paper. Oh shit! That is the picture I drew! It was a naked woman, showing the breasts on up. Her hair was thrown everywhere on this bed of flowers. I was bored that day and since Deidara was reading a porn magazine, he kinda, I don't know, gave me inspiration. I thought I did pretty a good job, I mean, the shading was right where it was needed and the proportions were just right. Honestly, I didn't mean for it to be of a..."suggestive" picture. I meant for it to be actual, well you know, art.

"Well?" Zabuza asked in a demanding tone. "It's my artwork, sir." I replied. Zabuza sighed. "Here, place it in your folder and LEAVE IT THERE. Don't draw stuff like this at school."

He gave me the picture which I rolled up neatly. I'll give Zabuza one thing. Of all the teachers I've ever known, Zabuza understood me better. He knows that unlike other guys who draw naked people for enjoyment for their own pervy needs, I draw for the liking of art. I probably sound like Dei or his other friend Sasori, who is a 32 year old guy who looked like he was 15. Both were upsessed with art and would occaisionally fight over what _is_ art. I never got into one of their arguments, but I didn't agree with either one of them.

Deidara said that ALL art was a blast. Anything that didn't blow up for a split second, it was just junk to him. I guess I could understand that since he illeagally makes homemade fireworks. Sasori on the otherhand makes macrame puppets. He thinks that art should last forever. But that is stupid and foolish, for even rocks will erode down to dirt eventually.

I think art is the beauty of the artwork's nature. One that portrays thoughts, feelings, desires, hopes, and dreams. Anything from a human being to a tree, or a photo or even to a simple peice of paper with paint slung on it could be art to me. All because under the strokes of dry paint, within the words of a single poem, floating on the rays of light in the sun, it all portrays everything that there is the artist is feeling or what the artist's opinions and beliefs are. Poetry is even art to me, but I choose not to voice any of it.

"Itachi," Zabuza said in his most sincere voice (or was attempting to anyways,) "Your better than this. You shouldn't even be here in D-Hall. If it weren't for your parents being dead, then you could've been on your fourth year of collage, maybe even on your way to a doctor's degree. But you throw it all away for stupid things."

Zabuza walked away from me. I went to my desk, Deidara finally looking up from his porn magizine. "Did you get your picture back?" he asked. "Yeah, but if you weren't showing it off to the other guys, passing it around the classroom, I wouldn't have to get called down for it in the first place." groaned I. "Aw, c'mon! Your artwork is awesome! I'm only showing the class how brillant you are!" Dei retorted.

I sighed. I didn't want to fight with him and trust me, it was eceptionally easy to get into an argument with Deidara. "Just be glad Zabuza understands." I growled. "Ah, hush. Put your pretty picture in your folder. Oh, and I thought it was _Mr._ Zabuza?" I sent him a glare. It didn't shut him up, but at least he dropped the subject.

The bell finally rang to go home. The first thing I thought of was Sakura Hurano. If I was going to hook up with her or get some, I was going to have to talk with her again. But then again, she probably heard one of the hundred thousand rumors about me all over the school. Some even went personal...They talked about the accident. The rumors twisted and distorted the truth, but with so many rumors, I wouldn't doubt that Sakura believed them. I mean, everyone else did. Even Deidara and my other friend, Kisame, who was in collage, believed the petty rumors.

The rumors were, I guess, in some cases good. No one bothered me for fear I might go psycho and kill them. But the worst part is that Sasuke strayed away.

The rumors didn't make him like this, they were just a bonus. Something to make the real situation worse. Sasuke never smiled the same and his eyes never shone like they used to. To top it all off, he's never forgiven me.

"Itachi!" someone called. I averted my attention to the person who called me. It was Sakura. "Oh, hello Sakura. It's lovely to see you again." I said, acting as formal as I did before. She came up to me, but leaned onto her knees, panting as if out of breath. "Did you run a mile or something similar anyways?" I asked. "I guess I could've. I've been running around school doing errands." she replied. Ah, so that explains the panting.

I figured she was a goody girl, but it made me wonder. "Do you work for the office?" She looked up at me. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Figures. People who worked in the office most of the time know everything about everyone in the entire school. No doubt she already heard about the rumors or even worse, read my data about it. "You're quite famous in this school." she stated. I raised my eyesbrows, pretending not to know. "There are rumors up and down this school about you." she said. Great, she heard them. "But don't worry. I know they're rubbish." She finished. Wait, did she just say that she _didn't_ beleive it? "You don't? Wow, that's a first." I proclaimed. She looked confused at first, but soon was chuckling. "Well, what about your friend, Deidara? I'm sure he believes you?" I chuckled with her. If I told her that not even Dei beleive me, she would pity me. I wanted to get her, not make her feel sorry for the tiniest thing in my life. Though it could help me get in bed with her, I'd still dislike it. I want her to do it with me because she gave full consent to, not out of sympathy. "Oh yeah. I guess it slipped my mind about him. He does make THE first. I guess what I meant to say is that your the first in quite a long while." I said.

It felt nice to talk to someone, even if it was fake. I mean, at least she talks to me normaly. Kisame does nothing but boss me around and talks about nothing but his sword collection. Deidara would talk of nothing but girls, porn, sex, and more girls. Maybe he'd complain about how horrible his life is and about his problems. Well, if something is horrible or if there is a problem, fix it. It's as simple as that. I may only be after Hurano for a chance to do her, but I'll admit it. The two days that I've known her, she's already proven to me that she is a great person to talk too. I might just keep her as my girlfriend for a while.

"I take it though that everyone knows about our little chat yesterday?" I asked, "I mean, the rumors don't start going around without a trigger." "Yeah," she replied, "my friend, Ino, probably told everyone."

I raised my eyebrow at the comment. "You're friends with Ino? You think she was the one who spread it?" Seriously, this girl who was the one who was disgusted by the comments the guys in D-Hall said was Ino's friend? Amazing.

"I'm sorry for it. If I could've stopped her--" I cut her off. "It's alright! You don't have to apoligize! It's not like you could control her. Trust me, Dei has told me all the times he's tried." I said. She beamed up at me. "Um, thanks!" she said. I guess a lot of people blame her for Ino's wrong doing. She deserves better.

Wait! That gave me an idea! "Hey," I said, "I know this is all sudden, but, do you want to go somewhere else and chat? There are alot of people here and with rumors going around that we were conversating, most likely people will actually stick around to see what we're talking about and I know that neither one of us want to have spies on our tails. I know a place thats quiet where we can talk and perhaps grab some food while we're at it." I asked. Crap, that sounded almost like a date. "Oh, okay. I'll need to let my mom know though. Where is this place?" she asked. I swear, if I wasn't supposed to act calm and smooth, I would've sighed with relief. "Oh, it's just a little cafe located in downtown. It's nice, I think you'll like it."

She pulled out her cell and started dialing a number I couldn't see. "Mom? Yeah, it's me, ma. Hey, look, I'm going somewhere with a friend. Oh, it's just a cafe. We're going to grab some food there too. It's a cafe, mom. What food do you think is going to be there? Um, he's a new friend. Yes, he's a he. No, he's not like that. Look, I'll talk with you when I get home, bye." Sakura slamed her phone shut before placing it into her pocket. She glanced up, pulling off a nervous laugh. "Mothers." she simply said. I guess her mom was one of those hyper ones.

"Um, how are we going to get there?" she asked, looking quite confused. "Oh, I have my car. We can drive there unless you want to walk." I replied.

"How far of a walk is it?"

"About four miles. Not too long."

"Four miles? Um, let's take the car."

I nodded before we walked off to my car. Mine was pretty easy to spot. A black camorro sat in the last parking slot. It gleamed against the sun's light, giving the wondrous look that I loved so much. But now, with the pink haired beauty, it will be complete.

"A black camarro?" she asked. "I love classic cars. All the new sports cars like the viper and the lamborginni are okay, but nothing gets better than a 1960 camarro." I replied. It's true. No sports car could ever take the place of the love I have for something like a '53 convertable. I don't know why I do, I just know that it has a nice feel to it, like you know everything to it. It give a "homey" feel.

Sakura approached the car, slightly touching the surface, skimming her thin fingers against the polished surface. "It's nice." she said. "It sure took alot of work." I mentioned.

She looked up at me with a confused expression. "What do you mean, 'took alot of work?'" I was laughing on the inside. I thought it was obvious, but then again, she's yet to notice who I really am. Not only that, but her face was so cute. "I got the car from a junkyard. They were about to crush it, but I took it off their hands and fixed it up. It took awhile, but the product turned out good."

"Wow." she said in bewilderment. "You did all this?" "Yep. Even the interior. I beleive it's the best one I've made, well, so far."

Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull. "You've made more?!" "Yes, I have. Most have been sold, but one I haven't finished." I stopped, memories playing back like they were on a movie screen. My words, I tried to keep them bright like nothing was wrong. I didn't want her to know anything about me all too soon. "It was supposed to be a masterpeice." "When do you think it'll be done?" she asked, still caressing the smooth metal under her hands. Good thing none of my emotions slipped. I don't want Sakura to think that something is troubling me, or even worse, that I'm soft.

"I don't know, I'm thinking of discontinuing the little project." I said more in a "matter of fact" voice. "Oh, why?" she asked. Now I don't want to tell her a lie, but I don't want to give her details either. "Something happened and it destroyed some parts to it. But it's nothing to worry about. But if you really want too, I can show you someday."

Sakura smiled. "That sounds cool. I'd love to see what you got so far." she said before opening the door and plopping into the car. I got into the driver seat.

Sakura was looking about the vehicle, touching the leather like it was glass. "You said you even made the interior?" "Well, I didn't make it, but I installed everything in here." I replied.

She paused as she actually took notice to the leather seats. "Is this...real?" she asked. "No." I said, "I don't like working with real leather. It feels weirder in my hands than the faux type. Besides," I turned my head to look at her while placing my keys in the ignition, "it's not the loveliest thought to know that your sitting on something that belongs to a dead cow."

I turned the key. The purr of the car filled the enclosed space, relaxing any tense muscles I may of had. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Sakura even had a relaxing expression. I backed up the car and put the gear into drive. Now, we were driving.

"Hey, Itachi?" I heard the pink-haired beauty beside me ask. "Yes?" I answered. I turned my head a little just to see her face which looked like she was in the middle of thought. "What parts got destroyed in the car you were talking about?"

Oh great, she had to ask that. How do I answer this? The things that were destroyed; the enjoyment, the reason, the will, the pride, the idea?

"Oh, the motor and possibly the muffler. Neither of them are working right. The gas tank might also be a problem, but I have to look more into it." I replied. It was the only thing I could think of at the moment. Why, of all things, did she have to bring that car up? Wait, I brought that up, didn't I? Uhg, one of the things I've tried so hard to forget!

"Wait," she exclaimed. "I didn't think a muffler did anything."

I chuckled abit. That at least got my mind off the flooding memories.

"Yeah, the muffler does _do_ something. It's not as important as the others, but it has its place. Why would it be invented if it was practically useless?" I told her.

"Okay," she said. "Well, what does it do?"

I was about to answer her when I noticed that she was asking alot of questions, not about the car, but car _parts._ She was asking what was wrong and trying to get what little information that she wanted.

I glanced over at her to see a face that was actually interested.

"You seem to be very interested in cars." I said. She turned her head, smiling with a slight blush. She looked like one of those porclyn dolls when she did that, beautiful and fair. "I was hoping to learn some things about cars. I don't like going to autoshops where most of the guys think they can rip me off just because I'm a girl. I was thinking if I knew some things about motor vehicles, I could fix my own car if something goes wrong. Well, if I ever get one that is." she said. I grinned over at her. "Someone who is an amatuer shouldn't mess with such heavy equiptment for they could mess the vehicle up even more or sometimes even hurt themselves. But if you really want to learn, I'll be glad to teach you." I told her. She smiled and nodded.

I could imagine it now. I right behind the flower, my hands working with hers, her body pressing against mine. As I'm "teaching" her to remove, check, or place certain things in their place (or maybe _other_ things in _certain_ places) our clothes would get dirty and things would get sweaty.... I need to stop thinking of things that give me erections while I'm driving or I'm going to crash.

Even though we were only talking about the anatomy of cars (or rather I was _explaining_), the conversation was going pretty well. It wasn't too soon that we pulled up into the parking lot of the cafe.

Burlon's Cafe, I liked this place. It was quiet, soothing, and peaceful. Not to mention that the drinks were good enough to keep me from my "addiction."

We walked into the shop and the first thing I heard was Sakura's ah's. She sounded like it was her first time in a cafe. I had to ask if it was. She blushed with what I guess was embarassment. "Yeah, it kinda is. My mother never had the time to take me to one and I don't have a vehicle to drive to one either." "Well, I hope you enjoy it." I said, smiling at her.

A man behind the coffee counter with a scraggly beard came up with a kind expression. "Well hello, Itachi! It's nice to see you again! Oh, and you brought a friend?" "Hello, Mr. Burlon!" I answered back, "Yeah, this here is Sakura. It's our first time in a coffee shop."

Sakura's face turned red, but Mr. Burlon didn't mind. "Oh, well good thing you came here! There's no better coffee in town than Burlon's cafe!" he said with a smile.

"Well, may I take you two young people's order?" I grinned and said, "I'll have a hazelnut expresso, extra sugar. Sakura, what do you want?" Sakura looked about the menu. "The iced mocha looks nice. I'll have that!" Mr. Burlon smiled and went to get it while I counted out the money. "Oh, Itachi, this is on the house, okay?" I heard him say. "Oh alright." I said. He was probably doing this because I had Sakura with me. He's always been asking me when I'll find a girlfriend and probably thought that Sakura was one.

"Hey, Itachi? Hows you brother doing? Is he, ya know...getting along better?" Mr. Burlon asked. Figures that he'd ask about that. "No. He's still taking it pretty hard, even though it's been a few years." I replied, memories once again, invading my head. I need to find ways to stop this. "Ah, well, if there's anything you or Sasuke may need, give me a call." Mr. Burlon said while turning around to hand us the coffee. I grabbed both and turned to give Sakura her mocha.

Sakura and I went over to the lounge which was colored gold and ruby red. Sakura sat in a cushioned chair while I sat in a loveseat across from her.

I was about to grab more sweatner when Sakura asked, "What exactly happened at home that Sasuke is upset about?"

I paused. I wasn't expecting her to ask this, but then again, I wasn't expecting to remember that car either. I should've thought of it when we first met. Well, I can't lie to her becasue I had a feeling she'd just go run up to Sasuke about it either to coddle him or ask if it was true. But I can't give her all the information.

"Sasuke is, I guess the word for it is, in a depression. Our parents died...in a car accident. I was 13 and Sasuke was 8. It was years ago, but he still gets upset about it time to time." Sasuke isn't the only one who gets hurt remembering it. "Oh, I'm so sorry." she said, her face looking very apoligetic for asking. "It's alright," I said. "It's not like you knew."

A silence came over us. It was penetrating to the both of us. Well, it was untill Sakura asked another question.

"Does Sasuke build cars like you?" I chuckled abit at her question. "Yeah, he does. It kind of runs in the family. He's not as good as _I am,_ but he's average I guess." I joked. I was glad to hear Sakura laugh along with me.

Sakura and I conversed about many things from what sports we liked all the way to if we believed global warming is a myth or not. We talked about the wierdest of things, but yet, we enjoyed every minute of it. We would even laugh about some things I brought up about Sasuke. Most of them were when he and I were younger, when we were actually "getting along."

Finally, Sakura noticed that it was time for her and I to head home.

I dropped Sakura off at her house and I watched her get inside. It was a good thing that I dropped her off at that time, because once I turned the corner to get out of the neighborhood, I noticed a golden Honda Civics pull into Sakura's driveway. In the rear-view mirror, I saw a woman with dark pink hair climb out of the car and go up to the door with keys in her hand. I guess it was Sakura's mother.

I got home, it was already 6:48. Once I opened the huge doors we had, the first thing I heard was, "Where have you been?"

I turned to see Sasuke slouched on the creme-based sofa. "I'm sorry, maybe you didn't hear me the first time. Where. Have. You. Been?" he asked me, like I was an idiot.

"I'm not retarted, Sasuke. I heard what you said. I was only out for coffee." I replied, I heard Sasuke mutter "It's surprising that your not." under his breath.

I was retiring to my room until I heard him yell down the hall, "You were with that pink-haired chick, Sakana, weren't you?!"

I turned to face him. "First off, it's Sa-_ku-ra_, as in cherry blossom. Second, yes, I was. I see it as very common that friends hang out every now and then."

I saw Sasuke's face scrunch up.

"Why would someone like _you_ want with a nobody like _her?"_

I nearly chuckled, but on the inside I was getting irrated, espessionally how he called Sakura a nobody. I don't know why, but that seemed to burn me how he insulted Sakura like that. Maybe I am really considering her as a friend.

"She's not a nobody, Sasuke. She's very interesting when you get to know her. She's a wonderful friend to have, quite nice to talk to." I walked up the stairs heading to my room. Even though Sasuke tried to keep it to himself, I could hear him, even from the doorway to my bedroom.

"A criminal friends with a nobody. Now I've seen it all!"

**-------**

**_Wow, this seemed alot longer on the word...thinging. Well, I know that so far this is the longest chapter ever. Most of the chaps, when I prewrite them, they only take 2 to 3 pages, front and back. (I know, short, right?) But this chapter took 7 something pages. I mean, I actually had to find a way to end it. _**

**_Well, anyways, I've revealed why Sasuke is upset, why itachi has a inner soft side, and lots of many things I'm not going to list. _**

**_I know that there a probably a few messups in this chap (like here in this artist comment) but please forgive me for that. I was rushing to get this posted. Anyways, enjoy this crappy and sappy chapter! ^u^_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sakura's POV**

Nearly 3 months have gone by and Itachi and I are very close friends now. Not to mention how the entire school building knows about our friendship..even Sasuke.

Ever since that day when Sasuke bombarded me after gym, he has been more cold hearted to me. He notices me now, but in an awful way. I guess once you get something good in your life, something bad has to follow it.

"So, Itachi is taking you to the movies? I thought you just said you guys were just friends?!"

"We are just friends, Ino. You heard me wrong. I'm going with Itachi to rent some movies and we're heading to his house to see them. Why must you always twist my words?" I sighed. This was the third time I told her that. The first time, she thought I was going over to Itachi's to do "stuff" and then the second time she thought I said that I was going out with Itachi for a moonlight ride. (How in the world she got that I have no idea.) I swear, she never listens.

"So let me get this straight. You and Itachi are going over to his house..to watch.._porn_ movies?"

"NO INO! What part of 'Itachi and I renting movies for our movie night' do you not understand?! No where in that sentence does it mention porn!"

"So you two _are_ going to the movies!"

I groaned in annoyance before walking off. "You know what, just forget it!" I yelled to her, leaving her with a beffuddled look on her face.

Why must she always do that? It's just like when I told her I liked Sasuke. She automatically assumed I said "I love Sasuke and want to do him" and spread the rumors around too! Her mind is so fixed on nothing but doing the horizontal bop! Uhg!

After eighth period, I stood outside the school building waiting for Itachi. He drove his car around to the front, waiting for me to get which I did gladly.

Even since that first day talking to him, I knew he was easier to talk to than Ino. I believe that is why I became friends so easily with him.

"So," he said, glancing over to me. What movies do you want to see?" "Well, I don't know. I'm not really one who looks for new movie previous and releases. Actually, I don't watch movies period." I replied.

Oh, how I was embarrassed to say that. I've been a bookworm ever since I was nine, which was also the time I saw my last movie, a carebears one.

"Oh, well, I'm pretty sure we'll find a movie you'll like. Oh, by the way, is your mother alright with you staying over? It'll be late when the movies are over."

"Oh yeah. My mom loves you. Of course she approves." Then again, she thinks Itachi is gay. After I got home from my first day at the coffee shop, she demanded to meet Itachi. But after seeing his long hair that looked feminine and his eyes that possessed long eyelashes that perfectly curled upward, she took it that he was "completly in touch with his feminine side." She saw no harm in letting me hang with one of my "girlfriends." I never could tell her he was flat out straight. After having Deidara tell me of all the girlfriends Itachi had and catching Itachi making out with one in the hallway, I think I'd believe he was straight.

"Well, do you have any genre's of movies that you like?" Itachi asked while we were stopped at a red light.

Crap. I haven't seen a movie in so long, I don't know what type of movie to think about! Well, the books are the same as movies, right?

"Well, I kind of like fantasy." I answered.

"Fantasy?" a look of surprise on his face.

"Well, not only fantasy but suspense as well. That and horror. Fantasy makes me happy, suspense keeps me on edge of my seat, and horror makes me realize that I have a good life."

Itachi started to laugh at my explanation. His laugh was deep and husky, reminding of a musk cologne, musk cologne on a velvet blanket. I liked that sound. It was different in a relaxing way, so unique it's calming and brightens me.

"Well, I'm sure we can find _some_ movie that is somewhere in all three of those catagories." he said while chuckling. "We'll probably have to ask around, but I'm sure we'll find something."

We arrived at the movie place. We picked out a few new movies along with some older ones. But the one that spiked my interest the most was one named "Pan's Labrinth." It seemed to take up every catagory I mentioned in the car. This night was going to be so fun. But I didn't know _how_ fun till we reached Itachi's place.

"Oh. My. GOD! You said you lived in a house!" I nearly screeched. I gawked at the huge iron gates that opened to a brillant white mansion. The grass and gardens surrouding the buildings were wonderfully green and lush. Upon a marble block that looked like a "name stone thing" that held the name of a neighborhood in the lawn, words that said, "The Uchiha Residence" were written upon it.

"This _is_ my house. Sasuke and I have lived here all our lives along our parents, our grnadparents, and they many generations before us." Itachi replied.

"Ita, this isn't a house. This is a MASION!" I said in awe.

The Uchiha residence was so vast, I was surprised that it could even fit in the city we were in. If I jogged around just the building, I'd probably get enough exercise for an entire week!

We finally pulled into a huge garage that had several other sports cars inside. Some were other classics like the camarro and others were the newer brands.

I slowly stepped out of the vehicle, still gaping wide eyed at the new surroundings I've been introduced to. "This garage is GINORMOUS!" I gawked. "Yeah, and this is just the place where we KEEP the cars." Itachi replied, leaning against his camarro, chuckling at my probably retarded face. I looked around at him, still surprised by being ina possible billion dollar mansion. "There's more cars?" I asked.

"Yeah, an entire 2 more garages full. And some down in the basement."

"Are you serious? How many cars can you have?"

"Like I said, we don't keep all of them."

I finally started thinking about everything I ever learned about Itachi in the 3 month's time that I knew him. Things started to click in a way, but in another, things weren't coming together at all.

"You...make the cars?" I asked.

"Yeah, the ones in the basement and the other two garages. I'm actually surprised you forgot." he said chuckling.

"Oh, I didn't forget that you made cars, it's just that...didn't think this many." I replied.

"Oh yeah. We make alot of cars, Sasuke and I, and right after we make them, off to the company they go to be sold." he said, starring at something above my head. I turned to see what he was looking at to find an emblem that looked oddly familar. It reminded me of the car mom was looking at herself. Somebrand of car that was handmade and designer. Heh, kind of like the cars Itachi made. What was the name of the brand? Uchi...Uchini...Uchiba...Then it all clicked.

"Uchiha..." I whispered aloud before turning to Itachi, who was still starring at the emblem. "You run the Uchiha car factory?!" I shouted in shock. Itachi looked at me and my surprised eyes before sighing.

"Yeah, I do. Well, more like I just design and build the newer versions to make and send off to the main company, who creates more so they can sell. Sasuke and I get one-third of the profits, which provide for all the bills, food, transportation, and anything else. We have money left over which i guess is good since we need to buy some parts to the cars we make."

I thought I was in shock before, now I was utterly stunned. My best friend was the owner, also the creator and designer of the new series cars, to the Uchiha car factory, the greatest and most expensive car company in all of Japan!

I know, it's a shock." he said.

A shock? I just found out my best friend is an al time billionaire, this is more than a shock!

Itachi had a look upon his face like he regretted revealing who he was. But even though my friend had that look, I still couldn't help but think, "Not only is Sasuke hot, smart, and athletic, but he's rich too!"

"Well, how 'bout we go inside? If your surprised by this, you'll definatly be surprised by the tv we have." he smiled, walking up a few steps to reach a door which was probably about three feet off the ground. He held the door open for me while I walked in to a hallway. Drawings of cars lined the the beautiful cherry wood paneling walls.

I stopped to look at one drawing of a car. It was the model my mom passed on the website. A red sports car that shined and glistened, a 2005 version. The picture was beautifully drawn like it was a photograph. I looked for an autograph on the picture and soon found one. But the name I found I was not expecting.

"Itachi! You drew these pictures?!"

Itachi turned to me, seeing me gaze at the many pictures.

"Yeah." he said. "I did. Every year I have to design a new model for the company. Sasuke designs some minor models, but I'm the one who has to make the big time ones."

I looked at all the pictures drawn throughout the hallway. All were drawn by Itachi. I looked for some of Sasuke's cars. I found them taking up another hallway, but the pictures, although good, weren't as good as Itachi's.

I started to wonder. itachi is so young, I think, but he's already doing things like this.

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"How old were you when you started building cars?"

There was a long pause before he answered.

"I was about twelve. My father taught me constantly about automobiles. After he died, I got a tutor. I built my first car at 15. And so on." he replied at last, but somehow, I felt like he was lying, like he was trying to hide the truth. But, I wasn't going to go into it.

I mean, it does sound reasonable. I've known some other people that start learning about automobiles at age 12, some at 11. I couldn't see them building cars at 15 though, but I guess that's probably because they didn't have the reputation of being the best car company in Japan or a father that constantly gave them lessons about cars.

We walked past a few rooms that were as magnificent as the mansion itself, including the kitchen, a personal gym, an arcade, a classroom, the dining hall, and several other rooms that were marvelous along with hallways like the one with the rows of pictures of cars. In fact, one of the most amazing hallways was so large, it even held a sofa and a few clocks and ficuses. I never could imagine that a place existed. Why would Itachi and Sasuke go to such a low rated school like our own instead a high class one? I mean there was a classy one on the side of town and I'm sure they had enough money to attend it. But then again, they might have enough money to attend it, but would they have the gas money to go there? I never thought of that. They probably want to go to the closest school and save on money for other things. That's probably why.

Then we came to the living room. Everything was white except for the great 72in flat screen TV.

"Is this a 72 in tv?!" I almost screamed.

"Actually 74, but your close." Itachi beamed. "Not only a huge tv, but surround sound as well. All the best for movie night."

I swear, I was living the dream! My best friend and his hot, dreamy, brother are billionaires that are practically famous in the automobile world! How much better could it get?

I was still aweing over the tv when Itachi snapped me back to reality. "I'm going to make some popcorn. Just pop one of the movies in the dvd player, I'll be back in a second."

I looked through the bag of movies looking for _Pan's Labrinth _'till I heard Itachi talking on the phone.

"Sasuke, you bring your girlfriends here all the time and have them grind you at the pool table in the game room when you're showing them how to shoot. Now what't so wrong with me having a friend of mine over to watch a few movies?"

Apparently, Sasuke was on the other line and wasn't too happy about Itachi having a friend over.

"She might spend the night if it gets too late to take her home. Yes, she's a she. Just becasue I'm with a girl doesn't mean I'm dating her. Feel free to come and watch the movie with us. We won't mind. Oh, well, then. Have fun at football practice."

I heard Itachi hang up the phone right when I found the movie. Itachi came in when the commercials started.

Although the movie was extremly gory, it was interesting. It kept your attention to it. It almost made me sick when I saw the man's face getting bashed in with a beer bottle. But all and all, it was a brillant movie. Itachi even looked like he was enjoying the movie.

It was almost the very end of the movie when Itachi and I heard, "What are you doing?" We turned around to see Sasuke standing at the entrance to the living room.

"Oh hello, Sasuke! We're having movie night. Didn't I tell you on the phone?" Itachi smiled over to him. Sasuke sneered over at his brother before he walked over to a chair and sat in it. "What movie are you watching?" Sasuke asked, grimacing at the blood at the end. "Pan's Labrinth. It's quite a gory movie." Itachi replied. If I heard him right, Sasuke adverted his eyes to the tv, muttering, "Figures you'd watch smething like this."

It was silent for a moment as the credits appeared on the screen. I looked over at the bowl of popcorn and noticed it was empty.

"Oh, the bowl is empty! I'll just go make more popcorn for the next movie!" I said before jumping up to flee the now tension-filled room that I could hardly stand.

The kitchen was brillant compared to mine. It was like one of those giant ones that you see on the tv shows or in fancy restraunts (but then again, this entire plae was better than anything I had) but unfortuantly, I was busy listeing to the conversation in the other room to even admire the room.

"I'm surprised you haven't taken her to your room yet." I heard Sasuke say, his voice mocking.

"Just becasue she's a female doesn't mean she's to be used as a sex toy, something you tend to think and _do_." Ita replied.

"Don't lie. Your only trying to get close to her so you can screw her. I don't believe she'll like that when she finds out."

"She won't be upset because I don't plan on that. She's a dear friend and that's all."

"Yeah right. Say what you want but this little game your playing will end soon. She'll leave you and you won't be able to have your crazy sex drive."

"Little brother, your so young and naive."

"Don't play with me."

"I'm not playing anything. Your just jumping to conclusions."

"Whatever. Just note it's going to fail."

Sasuke got up and left the room, storming into the massive hallway.

Crazy sex drive? What was that supposed to mean? I know Sasuke blames Itachi for thhe death of the parents, but how in the world could he come up with "crazy sex drive?"

I wanted to ask Itachi, but I knew that conversation was something I wasn't supposed to hear.

Still, what does Sasuke mean by "crazy sex drive?" I mean, is Itachi a pimp or something? I know he's into a lot of girls, but is he into one night stands with them? Is he really just out to "do it" with me?

"NO, YOU IDIOT!" I nearly shouted at myself in my head. We've been friends for over 3 months now. If Itachi was really in it for the sex, he would've left me by now, figuring how 'goody-goody' and how execptionally boring I am.

The popcorn finally finished and I went in the room to see Ita placing in the next video. I decided to block those thoughts out for the rest of the night. I mean, tonight was movie night, if Itachi really was being my friend for the sex, than he would've made a move by now (and I'd probably give in to it.) WAIT! WHAT? Did I just think that? Uh, no. There is no way I'd think that about my best friend. Perhaps it's because of what Sasuke said, yeah. It had to be. I mean, I wouldn't think that about Ita.

"Uh, was the last movie TOO gory?" Itachi snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

"You're shaking and swaying like you're about to fall. Are you okay?" he asked again.

I looked down and around at my appearence. Ita was right. My knees were buckling like crazy and I looked like I was practically drunk with my swaying.

"Oh, uh, no! No, I'm okay. The movie before just...kinda leaves chills, ya know! But that's what I love about those types of movies." I said, smiling. Itachi gave me a look like he didn't believe me, but he just nodded his head and sat down on the couch with me.

The rest of the night was entertaining. All throughout the movies, Itachi would explain the background of everything. It was like a little history lesson. But it was nice. It was interesting how he knew so many things. He was practically a genius! Esspessially when it came to cars.

After our last movie, it was already past four in the morning and I was about to doze off.

I tried to stand up but fell back. At first I thought I landed on the couch, but I noticed I wasn't sitting. I saw Itachi holding me up with his arms. His eyes though, his eyes. I never knew they glistened like that. They looked like the night sky, with the shine against the onyx coloration. But something seemed warm in those eyes, something that told me I could snuggle up next to this person and know I was safe, know that I'd be...do I want to say it? ...Loved?

"Maybe, I should take you up to the room you'll be staying in." he said, almost chucklinng at the sight of me collapsing.

He picked me up like he was carring a damsel in distress (well, I guess he was since I couldn't stay up on my own two feet.) As he carried me up the stairs, I saw his arms flex, showing a build of welly exercised muscles.

I know I shouldn't have been looking (actually starring) at his arms so intently, but I believe I was too tired to care. Though, by the look of his arms, I will say, Ita knew how to work out.

He finally placed me in a bed with sliver sheets and he wrapped me carefully in them.

I don't know when I fell asleep, maybe after Itachi left the room. I just know that soon I was dead to the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ita's POV

"Are you sure you don't want me to cook you breakfast?"

"I'm sure! now back off!"

"Are you sure? It looks like your burning that egg there."

"SHUT UP! I CAN FIX MY OWN BREAKFAST!!!"

Sasuke was standing over the frying pan, almost "batting" the pan with the spatula. Sasuke was never good at cooking. I've always had to cook for him. I might not be the best chef in the world or even in this town, but compared to how my brother cooks, I sure do look like it.

"You're burning it." I said in a monotone voice.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled from the burner.

Sasuke came to the kitchen table with more than steam rising from his plate. If I didn't see him trying to fry the egg in the pan, I wouldn't even know what was ON his plate. It looked like a lava rock than an egg.

"So is that supposed to be scrambled or over easy?"

"Itachi. Can. It." Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth, looking down at the peice of charcoal on his plate. I was actually surprised that he managed to crack the egg without anyshells getting in i-- Oh wait, there's a few eggshells. They were just too burnt to tell what they were.

I finally got up to cook Sakura some breakfast. It was really late last night when she finally dozed off. I don't know the exact time, but it was well after three. During the last movie, she kept falling asleep. I could tell she desperatly wanted to lay her head on my shoulder, which I personally wouldn't mind, but she stayed awake for my sake.

I started to think while fixing the soon to be french toast. It had been a little over three months now. Was I desperate or something? I mean, never have I gone three months just to get a girl. I got TOO desperate once and found another girl for a short time. I was going to go for it if it weren't for Sakura who walked in on us. Lucky me, we still had our clothes on. How embarressing it was to be caught by her. Not only was it embarressing, but it was somehow painful to finally what I was about to do behind Cherry Blossom's back. That brought me back to what I was aiming for.

Maybe I was hoping to settle down with Sakura. I wouldn't mind really, she's far more mature than the girls that are even MY age. She's even openly admitted that she could've moved up two grades if only her mother would let her.

An awkward smell saved me from my thoughts. I looked down to see that a peice of toast was burning. I quickly took it out of the pan and placed it on the counter.

"So who's the bad cook now?" I heard Sasuke say behind me.

"Still you. At least my mistake you can actually tell what it is, instead of that peice of coal on your plate."

Sasuke started to murmur things that were incoherent to me, but finally I could care less, since I heard a better voice.

"That was mean, Itachi." Sakura said. (Well, it was better than Sasuke's voice.)

"I kow, but have you seen what is on his plate?" I joked.

I looked over at Sasuke, he was ACTUALLY eating the thing on his plate. Sasuke managed to flick me off while eating the last bit.

As Sakura sat down at the table, I served her the remaining french toast that I didn't burn. She quietly ate as Sasuke got up to the place his dish in the sink before leaving the room.

"Itachi?"

I turned towards Sakura.

"If Sasuke can't cook, why don't you cook something for him?" she asked.

"He insisted on cooking himself."

"Well, why don't you teach him how to cook?"

"Again, he insists on me not to. He usually doesn't actually TRY to cook. He usually only eats cereal or TV dinners. But in this case, were out of both and he tried making...and egg. I can't tell if they're scrammbled or not though." I replied.

A silence came upon us for a while till she spoke.

"Does he do that because fo the incident?"

I was a little quiet before I answered.

"I would believe so."

*

Saturday was nice. I couldn't wait till next time she came over, though the next time she came over to my house again, I'm hoping it'll be for something else.

I couldn't help thinking, "how much longer? How much longer till she's truely mine?" The only way I could take her is to get her off my own brother, which after knowing her for three months, is proving to be difficult. She might relax me, clear my mind, make me feel lighter, but I'm getting alittle frustrated about how she still only has Sasuke on her brain.

For the past month's we've know each other, Sasuke has pulled a case of the ass on her. It gets on my nerves how he does that to her just because she's assoiciated with me, but it bothers me even more that she's still all about him. My only question is WHY? Most girls would've fallen out of it and finallyfallen for me. Maybe that's why I'm still after her, becasue she's truely a challenge.

"Itachi, please tell me the answer."

I looked at the board, the professor had the question along with a-b-c options on the overhead.

"A." I said monotoniously.

The teacher nodded, letting me know I was correct, though I already knew.

I hate calculus. I already know everything, I knew everything since I was eleven. Of course, no one knew that but I always got bored of this. I could skip all the way to college by now if it wasn't for my rehab record.

All because I was in rehab for a few years after the accident and I can't even go up to a class that's actually challenging. I won't be surprised if my brain either rots or reverts back to the so called "challenges" placed in front of it. And they wonder why I skip.

Stupid rehab. Stupid me.

An hour later, the bell rang and it was off to D-hall with me...again.

Yesterday, I was caught drawing again, and this teacher wasn't so understanding. So, I'm stuck in the Detention Hall with Deidara...and his girlfriend.

This was interesting. Zabuza was trying to clean his desk, spit and paper balls were flying everywhere, I have been confiscated of any items I can use to draw with, and Deidara was deep-throating his girlfriend with his touge. This was just LOVELY.

Deidara and his chick were caught in the bathroom "getting it on," but the teacher was too lazy to assign them different detention days.

Now what am I to do?

As I was about to fall alseep when the D-Hall door opened. I could've cared less if it wasn't Cherry Blossom herself that walked in. She walked over to Zabuza's desk and handed him a paper slip. I assumed she was just doing what she did last time, but to my surprise, she walked right over to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her as she looked for a chair.

"I got detention." I heard her mummble and if I was correct, it almost sounded like she was about to burst into tears.

"How did you, of everyone in this school, get detention?" I asked, but soon regretted it when Zabuza yelled at me for talking. How he heard me and no one else I have no clue.

Sakura finally found a desk and pulled it over towards me, making sure she was far away from the other guys who were starring her up and down. I swear, that bugged me worse than anything I was thinking before. I may not know any of their names, but I surely am not going to even let them touch her.

Sakura pulled out a sheet of paper and scribbled something down on it before handing it to me. I swear, she looked like she was going to burst into tears. On the sheet of paper, in her handwriting, it said, "I kept forgetting to remind my mother to sign my federal card. I couldn't turn it in becasue she hasn't signed it yet. the school got pretty fed up with me."

I snagged a little pencil I had in my pocket that I never used for drawing it was so small and wrote a reply on the note.

"To think they'd give you detention for that. You'd think they'd cut you some slack since you usually don't do this."

After she wrote her reply, she passed the note back.

"I dunno, it's been a week and this last weekend."

I passed the note back, "Yeah, but that's the time they gave my brother, and he actually REFUSED to have me sign it!"

"Wow, it's still hard for me to think of Sasuke as the stubborn type."

"Well you still don't know him very much. : D"

Even as Sakura read the last part of the note, she still looked ike she was about to bawl. A twing of pain went throught to see her like that. It was almost like something horrible happened and I wasn't there. Why though would I feel it? And why would she cry about something as small as detention?

Perhaps it's because this is a first time for her here. It coud make sense, esspecially for someone like her, who is striving for good grades and record. But yet, it still hurt me to see her like that.

I grabbed the tiny note back.

"It's AWESOME that you came here. I mean, if you didn't, you'd probably have to attend my funeral tommarrow because I died of bordom."

A smile appearred on her face as she giggled at the tiny comment.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, you're too young to die." she replied.

"Oh yeah. Can you remember who I'm mimicking? 'WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!!!'"

She nearly cracked at that one. I was glad to know she was no longer about to cry, not knowing how pathetic I'm now thinking of myself for it.

We passed notes here and there, talking about anything, kind of like at the coffee shop.

I saw her as she read my last comment about Sasuke when he was little. So illuminating, her smile was. I couldn't help but smile back. It kind of frightened me, how lately she could make me smile, laugh, or just entirely brighten my mood. No other chick has been able to do that. Maybe it's just her. If so, I should've found her sooner.

"Hey there!"

I looked to see one of the boys from the other side of the room.

"What's someone as sexy as you doing here?" the boy asked.

I looked about the room only to be very dissapointed that Zabuza wasn't there.

The boy had his friends around him. Everyone else was in their seats watching.

The boy placed his hand under Sakura's chin and lifted it to a point to where she had no choice but to look him in the eyes. The boy leaned his face in more towards Sakura's. "Someone's a BAD girl."

I didn't know when I did it or how I managed to push the boy away from Sakura, all i know is that once I was finally able t recognize everything again, I was standing behind Sakura's desk, one arm pushing her protectivly towards me, the other supporting myself upon her desk. I didn't know how menacing I was glaring till i saw all the guys, even the little punk that touched Sakura, back up a little bit.

"Sorry dude, we didn't know she was yours." the boy said.

I was going to say smething else as well, but I heard a "psst" noise behind me, which happened to be Deidara giving me a cut-it-out signal.

The gang of males ran to thier seats before Zabuza waltzed into the room, I myself taking a squat. These are all the advantages of being the rumored psychopath that murdered his parents, no one seems to mess with you.

When I looked back at Sakura, I frankly almost couldn't tell the difference between her and a tomato. I grabbed the note she was reading and wrote on it.

"Sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean to act so dramatically. I just know they aren't good guys."

She worte back. "I know. You were just being a good friend."

I don't know why or even how, but I was elated and yet saddened to read the comment. I was happy she wasn't upset about it, wanting to leave and what not, but I was filled with remorse to see how she passed it off as a mere act of friendship. Why couldn't she get the clue that I'm IN to her? I mean, really?

But wait, why am I thinking about that? I don't know want her to catch on till the right time. Oh what am I kidding? It's been three months! That's it, tomarrow, after school, i'm taking her to Burlon's cafe and I'm going to spill it! I'll make the sappiest thing in the world if I have to!

I looked around to see the guys in the room leaning around and whispering to one another. I wrote on the sheet of paper and gave it to Sakura.

"Hey, wanna go to the cafe again?"

"Sure!" she answered back.

"Good. I haven't been there in a while, and frankly, I need to tell you something there. I want to tell you in person but I'm afraid if I say it here, people will find out."

"Alright. That works for me."

"Oh, and be prepared. All these guys around here, let's just say they like to share the news."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sakura's POV

Itachi wasn't joking when he said they loved to spread things. Now almost everyone in the entire school building believed that me and Itachi were in an intimate relationship, even Ino.

"I thought I told you he was bad news! You must really be into bad boys." she said to me.

"I told you, we're not going out. We're just friends. Yesterday, he just stood up for me."

"Yeah right, Sakura. A friend would just say back off, maybe stand in front of you. But that boy jumped up, pushed the other guy off, and was pulling you towards him. You might think of him as just a friend, but I can tell you he doesn't think the same!"

As much as I wanted to say against it, I couldn't help thinking about it. I mean, I remember the first day we met. Who in the world would come and apologize for their brother? Plus, I remember all the things Sasuke would say about Itachi. I mean, it would make alot of sense, ALOT of sense. But, wouldn't he have made a move already? And still, what interest would he have in a nobody like me? Yeah, my butt was nice, but after seeing how I'm not someone who'll have sex so easily, he should've left on the spot.

'That, and he became friends with you.' I thought. 'A wonderful friend, so he couldn't have just come up for no reason.' That led me to what Ino said. What if he did like me that way? He knew from day one that I liked his brother so maybe--

"Sakura!"

I looked at Ino, both of us were in English class.

"What?" I snapped at her.

"Sasuke has done nothing but stare at you all this period!"

"Yeah right."

"I'm not kidding! Take a look for yourself!"

I turned around to meet eye to eye with the brilliant Sasuke. I quickly turned to the front with a huge blush on my face.

"I told you so!" Ino managed to whisper over to me.

The bell rang and I was rushing out the door. I remember the last time Sasuke starred at me. He may not of hurt me, but I don't want to feel that fear again.

But as I was right about to walk to my locker, I was pulled to the side with a firm hand. "Sakura, please don't run." I was turned to face Sasuke who was looking me in the eyes. What scared the most was that I couldn't read the emotion in his eyes.

"Please don't run away from me." he said but in a calm voice

"Do you think you can meet me by the gym after school?" he asked

I was stammering to get the right words. "I-I h-h-have t-to m-ma-meet someone..."

"Please, it'll be just a moment."

I had a feeling he was going to yell at me. I just know he wants to yell at me for this supposed rumor. But yet, I couldn't say no to him. "O-okay." I stammered.

Sasuke shook his head slowly. "Don't be scared. I won't hurt you."

I was nervous as ever after the last bell rang. I was waiting outside the gym door for Sasuke. Why didn't I say no? I could already be with Itachi, heading to the cafe, drinking coffee and having a good time. But instead, I'm almost literally shaking of just THINKING what Sasuke might do.

I started shaking more when I saw Sasuke coming.

Sasuke dropped his bag and walked closer to me.

"Everyone's saying how you and Itachi are together. Is that true?"

I shook my head. "We're just friends."

"Some very good friends?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

There was a silence between the two of us.

"Didn't I tell you to not be friends with him?" he asked all of a sudden.

I swallowed hard, remembering that day. I can still remember it as if it was yesterday.

"Yeah." I said. But what I was about to say I couldn't believe I said to his face.

"He's not as bad as you make everyone believe, Itachi-San. He's very considerate. Why do you blame him for what happened to your parents?"

I realized that I had placed my foot in my mouth. Sasuke didn't seem so happy.

"Maybe because he DID kill our parents? Maybe because if it weren't for his drinking problem and his rockstar complex, we might still HAVE our parents?"

I turned my face, starring at the ground. I could feel the blush burning on my face. I know already that I had just trespassed onto forbidden grounds, though I didn't understand what he meant by what he said.

I was just waiting for him to yell at me, I wouldn't blame him if he did, but instead, I just heard a sigh and a, "I'm sorry."

Confused, I looked up at his face. "I shouldn't have yelled. You're only going by what you know."

I was so confused. Why would Sasuke, _Uchiha_ Sasuke, be apologizing to me?

"I'm sorry for everything," he continued, "for bombarding you in the locker area, for being spiteful, for everything. The truth is, I lied when I said I wasn't interested. I have a reputation to uphold so I turned you down. I didn't want you to be friends with Itachi because I was afraid he'd steal you away from me." Sasuke came closer towards me, him and I fixed in the same position from when he bombarded me three months ago.

"Sakura, will you go out with me?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
Itachi's POV

Deidara and I were walking out of the school building after the last bell rang to go home. We were talking about the rumors as we walked towards the parking lot.

"These rumors are going on for a while." Deidara said.

"I know." I simply stated. We got to my car soon, the cammarro catching the sun's light.

"Ya know, that was really something yesterday, you getting all _overprotective_ of Sakura." Deidara stated, but something he said caught me.

"I wasn't being overprotective."

"Oh, please Itachi. No guy who is just 'a friend' would do that."

"Okay, so I was a bit overprotective.

"Someone who just wanted a fling wouldn't do that either."

I paused. Slowly, I turned to face the blond friend of mine.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Itachi, don't lie to yourself."

"What am I lying to myself about?"

"It's been three months, Itachi. You would've given up on any other girl, but you stuck with her."

"So? I just think she'll be better than ll the other girls I've had." I retorted.

"I know she will...because you love her."

What? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Deidara still stood there, but with a small smile that he has when he's trying to point out something.

I hated being found stupid or ignorant. I know very well I'm not and to in a situation where I don't know what's what, I always get frustrated and Deidara knew that.

"What in the world are you talking about?" I nearly shouted.

"Oh come on, yeah! Your the genius!" Deidara almost yelled back. "I've noticed you and how much happier you are around her. I've noticed how if she's hurt in _any_ way, you fell blue as bad as she does and you try your ever living best to lift it!"

I still stared at him like he was crazy. I don't have any idea what he's talking about.

"Itachi, I saw you yesterday, right before you jumped up. I saw how you sat smiling and starring at her. Even Narumi noticed it! Itachi, your in love! Admit it!

I stood dumbly in front of Deidara. I was in love? He thought I was in love? But, if i was in love...It's utterly impossible. It's just lust. Love is when you look at that person and all see _is/ that person...right? But wait a minute, if that's love, then am I really? I mean, I never saw that twerp come up to Sakura. All I saw was...her. So--wait a minute. Am I in love? All these weird pains and jolts of happiness, is it really? Can it be love?_

'Of course not Itachi. It's only lust. She just seems to connect better than other girls,' I thought to myself secretly thinking in the back of my head, "which means a good lover." I wasn't going to think about this anymore. The only reason I didn't notice the guy behind her because I was too busy looking at how sexy she was. 'Yeah. A reall sexy smile.' I thought.

"It's just lust, Deidara. You're mistaking this all for lust." I said to him before looking up to see the Cherry Blossom coming from behind te gym. "Here comes Sakura." Deidara nodded his head before walking off giving a wink. Sakura came over to the car with a wide grin on her face and her eyes held this starry look to them. Was she that exited to go to the cafe?

I looked at her puzzling. She didn't seem to notice my look as she nearly pranced to her side of the car. I pumbled in just after she did.

"What has you so giddy today?" I asked her, her unusually happy mood starting to freak me out.

"Oh nothing." She giggled.

I couldn't help but to stare. This wasn't the girl I knew. The Cherry Blossom I knew was amture woman that was almost with an "authoritic" aura. The chick in my car was more like some ten year old who just got her first kiss.

"The Sakura I know doesn't get this hyped up for nothing (or even never). What in the world are you so happy about?"

She bit her lip blushing with her eyes darting away from mine. Cute--that was the only thing to call it.

She looked like she was about to confess about a secret love life by the glint in her eyes. Wait.....How loud was Deidara talking? I know he yelled abit. Did she hear it? Did she hear Deidara scream at me how he believes I'm supposedly "in love" with her? If she did, does she feel love towards me? Is she going to confess she loves me?

"Alright. I'll tell you..." She said, leaning in almost about to whisper. My heart beat a mile a minute, no, TEN miles a minute. Was it because I was closer to that fling than ever? Sakura opened her mouth, her breath flowing in as she prepared to speak.

"Sasuke asked me to be his girlfriend!"

Furious...I was just plain furious. Sasuke never had ANY attractions for her. All he's done is say how she's such a nobody. Even before Sakura and I met, he'd say how she got on his nerves, and now he just asks her right out of the blue? What the crap!

All at the cafe, Sakura explained the "romantic" explanation he gave her about how he was scared I'd steal her away and how he just had a reputation to uphold. BULLCRAP! Sasuke isn't scared of anything when it comes to girls, and surely not me. If he sees a girl he likes, he automatically goes for it, not even thinking if she and I had something. As for his little "reputation to uphold," his rep is finding the hottest girls he can find to screw each month (and he say _I_ am the one with the crazy sex drive!)

I want to know why he came up and took Sakura. I'm going to get to the bottom of this right now!

Though, i don't get it. He's stole girls away from me before and never have I been this furious. I wouldn't even call it furious, I was OUTRAGED! But why? _"Itachi, your in love! Admit it!"_ I heard Deidara's memory play back through my head. I'm not in love. It can't be love, I'm only in for the fling! _"It's been three months, Itachi."_ So what? Three months don't count for anything! I can wait three months to have sex with a girl! _"You would've given up on any other girl, but you stuck with her."_ So?!...So?

I could hear Deidara now. "Why are you so afriad to fall in love?"

"It's not that I'm afraid, it's that I'm NOT in love." I said to myself, barely below a whisper.

I finally pulled up to the house, not even bothering to park the car in the garage. I ran in through the front door to find Sasuke on the couch, grinning up at me.

"You look angry, aniki? Why?" he asked, laughing eyes looking at mine.

"You know damn well why I'm mad! Why is it that al of a sudden you just happen to _like_ her, huh?!" I yelled at him. I apparently amused him going by the smirk he had.

Are you so mad at me because I stole your girlfriend?"

Is this what all this is about? I paused for a while, taken back. He stole Sakura becasue he knew I wanted her? But he knew all along what my plan was, or what the grand prize was anyway. That and I've had plenty of other girlfriends before. Why Sakura?

"I know, it's probably heart-breaking, having one of your first loves taken away from you!" spoke Sasuke.

"What?" I said without realizing it, letting the word slip out of my lips.

"Don't play dumb, Itachi. I know about your feelings towards Sakura."

Does Sasuke think I'm in love as well? _Even Narumi noticed it!_

"Maybe you've figured it out already since _you're_ the genius, but just note this, nee-san," Sasuke said, his mocking voice turned bitter, "you've made my life a wreck, now I'm going to make yours."

Sasuke got up from the couch and headed down the hall. He thought I was in love with Sakura! So, this is what he was going at. He stole her from me so I would suffer as payback for...the incident?...SO CLICHE!

I haven't fallen for Sakura! She's just some chick thats on my list to screw. So I'm crazy for trying and staying around for months! So what if I haven't pressured anything ABOUT sex on her and--and--and I just want to spend...time...with her...for the liking of being with her.

I landed on the couch with a large "PLUFF." It is only lust. Only lust...is only lust...was only lust...it was only lust...it's only love. _NOW_...I'm only in love. ...I really am in love with Sakura.


	9. Chapter 9

**Itachi's POV**

It was sickening to watch them. She had her hands on his shoulders, they so slowly moved down to his chest. Sasuke was grinning down upon her, his hands rested on her hips. i almost puked when their lips connected, no matter HOW brief it was.

Couldn't she see his little trick? Couldn't she see past his grin that clearly is their to mock me in knowing that he's succeeded. How come i never saw this coming? How come SHE never saw this coming? I can't believe she can't see it!

How come I didn't realize it earlier? How could I miss love? How is it that everyone else noticed it but me? I could've had her now, I could've been the one holding her (and perhaps doing other things that I was planning to get before). But instead, she's cozily wrapping her arms around my brother who doesn't give a shit about her, only about the constant torture he places on me. Sometimes...I wish I could hurt my brother.

I started walking away from my locker and into the classroom. I was already steaming about my previous thoughts.

"Were they eating each others faces again?" a familiar voice sounded.

"No, but they were damn near close to it, Dei."

"You should've taken her, dude! You love her unlike your bro, yeah!" Deidara said.

"You think I haven't tried? I've tried telling her about Sasuke and what he's doing, but she doesn't believe me. She just says, 'you need to get to know your brother more!' She's grown distant and we barely talk anymore. She's too busy speding time with him."

"Yeah," Dei replied, "Ino's been saying how she spends more time with him. Anyways, you need to do something! There's only two more months before graduation. When summer comes, you'll loose her!"

"I know, Dei. I know."

I jotted down a few notes before Dei interrupted.

"You seem more glum than usual. What did Sasuke do now?"

A bit of silence was held between us.

"Nothing. it's just that it's Sakura's birthday."

~*~

**Sakura's POV**

Today was the best day ever! It was my birthday and Sasuke was taking me out for the night. He hadn't mentioned where we were going, only that I'd enjoy it!

He kissed me upon the lips, resting his hands on my hips.

It was absolute bliss the way he held me, the way he kissed me. How he whispered in my ear..."You ready for tonight?" I nodded as he kissed me again. Itachi said things about Sasuke "not liking me" and "he's only trying to get back for what he did." Itachi must not know his brother well. Sasuke was scared that he would steal me away. How could he be anything like Itachi said? I mean, if Sasuke really DIDN'T like me, he wouldn't have gone THIS far.

"That's good." Sasuke said, him kissing my jaw.

I mean, even for the past few weeks, he's been asking for...things. He's been asking for us to sleep together. Even when he doesn't say it out loud, he make sure to drop hints in his own way. I've told him I'm not ready to do that, how I wanted to save my virginity. But he always kept trying.

I don't know, am I supposed to give in? Am I supposed to have sex? I mean, I'm only 15. I know that's it's been like, six months or so since we first started dating...But is that long enough to start having sex with your boyfriend?

"I'll meet you in the parking lot after school." Sasuke whispered in my ear.

"Alright." I answered, nodding my head before Sasuke walked off.

This was going to be the best night of my life!

All of a sudden, I heard the bell ring. 'Great! I'm late to class on my birthday!' I thought to myself. I ran my hardest to get to class.

What'll be my reason I rattled my brain for one. I can say that I was dropped off late and still had to place my books up, but I'll still be considered late.

I was shaking and digging in my brain for a good excuse till I finally was pulled off to the side.

"Itachi!" I screamed out of frustration, before quickly throwing my hand to my mouth and looking about to see if anyone heard me. Oh, Itachi was going to make me later than I already was.

"You know, this is strange to find you skipping class." he said.

I could tell I was reddening in the cheeks. "I'm not skipping! I'm just late!" I exclaimed.

"Of course you are."

"Well, why did you pull me over, I'm already late!"

Itachi was a bit quiet. He was starring at me with those eyes. Those eyes I couldn't read. He knew that drove me insane, especially when he knew I was in a rush and needed something quick. He wouldn't tell me, and his eyes, usually a point on the NORMAL human where you can find all the answers too, held no answer either. How he could do that, i have no idea. How he could think something like that was funny, beats me!

"Nothing." he finally said.

Honestly, I thought I was going to snap. "Nothing? You pulled me over for nothing?!" I asked, furriated.

"Yeah, I mean, I only wanted to give you your birthday present." he said while holding up a little box.

I nearly gasped at it. I swear, if I looked in a mirror, I would've be tomato red. I know I would've! I then felt horrible for yelling at him. He pulled me over to give me my present and I acted like a snooty brat. No wonder all those times he kept saying a need to relax a bit.

I took the box tentatively. "Go on, open it. I don't think that you'd be in anymore trouble than you are now." he said. "Wow, thanks Itachi, that makes me feel so much better." I said in return, making sure to add my sarcasim in with it. I opened the little box to find a little bracelet. It was a shining silver with a cherry blossom attached to it. Very cliche, but also beautiful. "Oh my gosh! It's gorgeous!" I exclaimed, also taking another turn to see if anyone heard me. "Gosh?" Itachi said, "I never heard that word before. Anyways, I know it's cliche, but that's the entire reason why I bought it." finishing his sentence off with a smirk. I couldn't help but grin. Figures Itachi would do that. He probably did it to get on Sasuke's nerves.

I took the peice of jewlry out of the box, quickly placing it upon my wrist, taking the time to stare at it. "I couldn't really get it to you sooner like I planned." I heard Itachi say, breaking me from my trance. "I knew you and Sasuke had plans tonight and how I probably wouldn't see you at all today, so I planned on giving it to you early. Unfortunantly, YOU AND SASUKE have been so close together so much lately, I couldn't find a time to interfere." he explained, not even trying to cover up to obvious disdain in his voice when it came to his brother.

"Well, he has been saying about taking me somewhere tonight." I said, acting all gleefully, more than I normally would. That was payback for earlier.

"You know what I said about him."

"I know what you said and I'm saying that you need to get to know your brother better."

"I know my brother. I know he's not in this relationship the way you think he is."

"Ever thought that he felt inferior to you or that he was scared of you?"

"Ever thought that he's just using you to get to me?"

I shook my head. Itachi isn't going to understand. He's too stuck in his own thought that Sasuke is out to get him for something he had nothing to do with. He doesn't see that since he doesn't have a rep (other than as the psycho murderer) it's a lot easier for him to do what he wants. As for his brother, who has many peers, it's hard for him to think for himself, especially when a girl he likes is rumored to be with his brother.

"Either way, Sakura," Itachi started, "why would Sasuke be SCARED of ME? I intimidate him? How so? What you don't know is all the things HE'S been doing."

"And what is it that Sasuke does that I don't know?" I asked.

"A lot of things." he replied.

"Well, Sasuke is still scared of you." "Oh really? Well then, care to tell me how so?" he asked. I tried to remember all of the reasons Sasuke told me. "He feels inferior to you. He's afraid you'll take away everything HE likes." I answered. "I find that very hard to believe." Itachi said, his face saying something like Sasuke was a thief. Was Itachi trying to get on my nerves? "Well, then you can always remember that you are older than him and have greater mass than him." "Trust me," he said, "that doesn't stop him."

I was fed up with him. How could he sit here and say this about his own brother? Before I could even think about what I was saying, it was already out of my mouth.

"Ever think he might be scared you'd kill him in a car crash?"

As soon as i said it, I knew immediately that I placed my foot in my mouth. Itachi was silent for a while. His head was low so I couldn't see his eyes.

"Yeah," he said, his voice almost a whisper, "that's exactly why he's mad at me."

Itachi handed me a note. "Here, it'll get you into class." he said before nodding his head and leaving.

"Itachi..." I said. It's was the only thing I could get out of my mouth. But unfortunately, Itachi did not answer. he kept walking without another word.

'Why did I say that? Why did I ever say that? Now he's not ever going to talk to me again. It's bad enough we barely see each other anymore as it is.' I thought to myself. Itachi, though we've had some disagreements here and there, especially about Sasuke, he was still my friend, and the best one I've ever had. I knew the car crash was a sensitive matter. It is with both of them, and I made it sound like it was entirely his fault as well...Why did I ever open my big mouth?

I looked down at the bracelet and then the folded up sheet of paper. The sheet of paper was a note saying how "Sakura Hurano had to drop off some files for me. She stayed to help organize files for me as well. Please excuse her tardy." It was signed by Mr. Zabuza. Itachi probably forged it, but I will say, it was hard to tell that it was. Almost like the bracelet. I had to have cost a fortune, knowing he doesn't like very cheap items. And yet... he did it for me.

~*~

**Itachi's POV**

_Ever think he might be scared you'll kill him in a car crash?_ Her words were worse than a peircing knife. It stung, making me even more ticked off than before. Is that what Sasuke has her thinking? I swear, next time I see him, I'm going to rip his everliving head off.

..._Be scared you'll kill him in a car crash?_ Could he though?... I really wouldn't blame him.

..._You"ll kill him in a car crash..._Oh, Sakura, if only you knew.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sakura's POV

I was waiting in the parking lot for Sasuke. Where was he? He said he was going to be here, yet I had been waiting here for 15 minutes. It was literally killing me to wait any longer. Though I was extremely glad that Sasuke was going to be there, I couldn't help but to get excited about what Sasuke was planning on doing for my birthday. I mean, I couldn't imagine anything as close to9 what he was probably thinking of. Maybe it was a date at a fancy restaurants or perhaps a ride in a limo. Even though I tried not to think that way, it was hard to think of something cheap coming from him.

Finally, I saw him walking out of the school building, two men following behind him. One of the men had hair nearly white. I recognized him as Suigetsu, the male Sasuke normally hung out with when Naruto wasn't around. The other man was tall, almost seven feet. He was Juugo, a man that Sasuke always said was his friend, but I was never able to see him at school much due to certain...problems.

I could honestly say I worried about Sasuke's found friendship within them. Suigetsu always creeped me out half the time. He would make jokes that were twisted and weren't for someone with a weak stomach. I don't even want to mention his fascination with murders who love to decapitate people.

Juugo, I didn't mind so much. He was usually quiet, like Itachi, but once you got to know him, he was sweet and gentle. He seemed like a sensitive guy; I mean, he even had a hobby of building bird homes. I didn't mind him so much as Suigetsu, but there was something I worried about him. Juugo had split personality disorder. His other personality was nearly maniacal; he took pills to keep it under control, but sometimes things as such just can't BE controlled.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked once they got there, wrapping around me. "Yes I am. Where are we going?" I asked. He leaned down to peck me on the cheek. "You'll see."

Sasuke's car was one of the models I saw drawn in the fabulous hallway. If I was correct, it was one that Sasuke designed himself. It was black like the Chamorro, but it didn't have the familiar feel like the Chamorro did. The style reminded me of a razor almost and the rims on the wheels added a futuristic look. It was a gorgeous car, but it never felt right. That, and Sasuke used real leather.

I never told Sasuke that I hated the idea of leather. Being in the car reminded me of when I first rode with Itachi. I was so scared it was real, only to see that Itachi felt the same way. _It's not the loveliest thought to know that you're sitting on something that belongs to a dead cow. _I remembered him saying that clear as day.

The smell was strong as we sat in the car: Sasuke and I in the back, Suigetsu in the passenger seat, and Juugo was driving. I leaned over to Sasuke to whisper in his ear. "Do you think it's really safe to let him drive?" I asked. Sasuke nodded to me. "As long as he takes his medicine, he's fine. Besides, his other personality is fine driving as well, even if it is a bit crazy."

Sasuke started to whisper to Suigetsu about something. I assumed it was about my surprise for Suigetsu's eyes kept flitting towards me, and both of them were keeping silent as possible. I didn't try to pressure myself to hear. I was going to see it soon anyways, right? As they were talking, I ended up looking down at the bracelet Itachi gave me just as the sunlight came through the window, making it sparkle.

"What's that?" I looked to see Sasuke starring intently at the bracelet. I stopped myself before I answered "Itachi gave it to me." Sasuke was worried Itachi would steal me away. What would he think if I told him that? Instead, I looked at the bracelet and told him the truth, "A good friend gave it to me for my birthday."

"It looks nice." he simply said, holding my wrist, analyzing the bracelet. "It's a bit cliché though, having the cherry blossom on it." I chuckled at the statement. "I know," I said, "but that's why they got it for me."

Sasuke nodded and leaned down for a kiss. Suigetsu saw us and gave a look of disgust. "Is it possible that you two could do that somewhere other than around us?" he said. I grinned as I laid my head upon his shoulder. What was so bad about Sasuke that I must stay away from him like Itachi said? I only grinned as the car kept going.

Mild chatter was held all throughout the ride to my birthday surprise. Though it was approximately thirty minutes, it felt like only five. We were laughing so hard at one of Suigetsu's jokes that I didn't even notice when we pulled up to a house.

As the car came to a stop, I saw a house that had to be at least three stories. It was built from the ground up out of brick and had a white shingled roof. i had seen houses like such, but only for people who were paid extremely well. I started to wonder why we came to this building.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I just need to pick something up here." Sasuke said over my shoulder as I stepped out. Out of the car, I could see that the lawn was wide and neatly cut. I noticed tha stone driveway that turned to gravel the farther you leave the house. As I looked at the house, I wondered what Sasuke needed to pick up. The house's lights were all off, and there was no sign of anyone inside.

"Hey, I might need some help. Can you guys try and help me out?" Sasuke asked as he opened the door. I walked towards him, and right when I was in dead sentence, lights flashed on and people jumped from their places. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAKURA!" They all screamed. my mouth was agape as everyone i knew came and hugged me.

Sasuke came up behind me. Leaning down into my ear he whispered, "I told you it was a surprise." I finally realized that I was covering my mouth as Sasuke took my hand to tenderly kiss it. I threw my arms around him in embrace. "Thank you," I said in his ear. Sasuke only nodded as he placed his hand on the small of my back.

I looked over everything once more in what seemed to be the family room. Everyone I knew was here, even Ino who was happily cheering by the couch with a happy Kiba. Sasuke planned the entire party for me, and every single one of my friends knew it! Well, at least most of them. It was a shame that Itachi couldn't trust his brother, for I would've loved to see him here.

Itachi's POV

The mansion seemed more empty than usual. Though Sasuke usually would have football practice at this time, I knew already that since he was with Sakura, he would come home later. Normally, I wouldn't be bothered. I could care less if Sasuke came home late. It's just the fact that he's with Sakura that bugs me.

It was a long day. I didn't see Sakura come to D-Hall at all today, so that gave me some reassurance that my forged note worked. She got so worked up about being late, it was almost pathetic. Though, I will say, I love it when she's mad. She's so strange when she's mad. I remembered how her face would go tomato red. Her face would get as red as her uniform which already clashed with her hair.

Unfortunately, she was in some other person's hands, otherwise known as my brother's and she wasn't interested in listening to what I was saying. I already know that she's figured out that I like her more than a friend; I figured it myself with how she would nudge away and try not to stand so close. I suspected Sasuke let her in on it, but I don't think **either** of them knew just how much. You'd think since I was her best friend for the longest while, she would trust me, but I guess when you find out your best friend likes you, it changes everything!

Speaking of which, I wondered what Sasuke was doing for her today. I knew he had a surprise for her, but i never heard **what** her surprise was. Knowing Sasuke, he probably is going to flaunt what money we have. I imagined the possibilities: an exhibit, an expensive restaurant, an extravagant play. All of such were the norm for him to do on his dates. It wouldn't blow me away if he went as far as a ride on a jet plane.

A date on a jet plane...Sasuke would've taken her there not me. He'd be the one holding her as she wrapped her arms around him...not me. All I have to say is if he hurts her, I'll murder him.

I got up from the couch I was laying on and went to the kitchen to throw the empty soda can in my hand away. My stomach growled for food. I should've eaten lunch, but I wasn't in the mood to eat anything today. I could hear the TV in the other room blaring commercials quite loudly, so loudly, I could barely here the phone ring. I struggled to answer the phone only to hear Dei's voice.

"Hey," he answered. "Did you hear about a wild house party at Karin's house?" Karin? An image of the redhead appeared in my mind. "No, why?" "I got a text from Ino." he said. "Apparently, they're having this huge pow-wow over there." I grabbed another soda from the fridge while still holding the phone to my ear. "I bet your going to head out there. Karin normally throws great parties." I said, popping open the can. "I know! Especially how she spikes the dri- Oh. Sorry dude." "It's okay. I'm not going...so there's no temptation."

There was a pause on the phone from Deidara's end. "Actually, Itachi...it's why I called you." Dei said through the silence. I went tense. "I think you want to go, Itachi." Never in my life had Deidara's voice seem so far off. In my attempts to try and laugh it off, I could feel it break. "W-what do you mean?" "Itachi, Sakura's there. Ino is already flat on her ass, drunk. I believe in one of her texts she said you bro was there as well."

What? Sakura was at the party? Why was she there? Karin's parties always meant alcohol, and Deidara already said that Ino was drunk. Sakura normally wouldn't follow Ino's footsteps, but surrounded by the temptation could make her change her mind. Not to mention Sasuke's there...I was more than sure Sasuke did this on purpose. He just wanted to get me back so bad. He just never wanted me to forget the pain by adding more to it!

Never had I felt so much fear. I feared what Sakura may have done, or what she could be doing. I feared what OTHERS could be doing to her. Even if Sasuke wasn't doing anything, that didn't mean other people could be taking advantage of her. What I feared the most about, though, is what _I_ was going to do. Two years of sobriety...Years of rehab... Could I possibly be strong enough? Could I possibly hold myself together to save Sakura? The thought alone of so much alcohol there was just watering my years-of-liquor-deprived mouth.

"Itachi, calm down. I'll come along with you. I'll support 'cha, okay?" Deidara's soothing voice came through the phone. "It's okay, I won't let you fall, alright?" I nodded even though I knew he could not see me. Oh God, please, have mercy on me...

The house was larger than I even remembered. It was darker in the secluded area than it was in the city. There were no streetlights anywhere, so the only light Deidara and I had was the one illuminating from the booming house.

Deidara placed his hand upon my shoulder as I still starred off at the house, awaiting what fate would throw. "It's okay, Ita." he spoke. "I got your back." I nodded as we both walked towards the door. Deidara stopped me before I could grab the handle.

"Do you want me to just go inside? Like, alone? I can get them both while you can just call the cops... You won't have to be anywhere near-" "No, Deidara..." I stopped him. "I have to do it, too." Deidara looked at me with worrying eyes. For someone who only cared about banging a new chick each month, he could seriously act like the best friend that I needed. He finally nodded, and opened the door for me.

The noise that was suppressed before was now exploding in our faces and busting our ear drums. We walked into the building to do what had to be done.

As we entered the small doorway, I could see people everywhere. The party was packed. Some of the individuals I recognized, but I noticed some newbies as well. Finally, I found a very familiar face that could help me.

I could spot her red hair anywhere, the longest-lasting girlfriend my brother had...Well, before Sakura. "Karin!" I called over the din. Her head turned towards me slowly with a wine bottle in her hand. "Ita-kun!" she screamed, waving her hand frantically above her as her glasses slid down her face. "Ello, Idachi-kun! Lon' time sins's I'd seen youuu here'ya." she slurred. She patted the seat next to her, wanting me to sit. I shook my head. "Karin, do you know where a girl with bright, pink hair is?" I asked her. Her face scrunched up like she smelled something foul. "You wan' _hur?_" "Yes," I answered. "I need to get...her home." Karin had a look of disbelief upon her face. "Welluh, ifsh ya wan'ned a goil tuh go hum witcha, ya cudda as' me!" I shook my head as if I was a little boy denying that I stole a cookie from the jar. "No, no. She's...something special..." "Wuddn't I sum'mone spesheel?" "I-I, Karin. Please..."

Karin was twirling the wine bottle in her hand. I could hear the liquid slosh against the glass interior. I remembered her always doing that when she got peeved about something, especially when she was drunk. She ALWAYS did that, but remembering such made me remember that all the time I saw her like that was when I was putting away bottles like it was water. Even though I didn't want to, I knew that I was looking longingly at the green semi-transparent bottle.

Karin grinned as she saw me staring at the bottle. "Ish you wan' sums, youz ca' hash summ, Idachi-kun." I could smell it now; the tasty drink's aroma filled my nose as she held the open bottle out. Faster than I wanted it to, I could feel my strength breaking to the enticing nectar.

"Itachi!" I awoke to my senses as I heard Deidara's voice. "Ita," he said as he pushed past mobs of people, "I found Sakura!" I looked back to Karin, and nodded to her. Karin merely mentioned the bottle to say, "go on, then."

Deidara dragged me through the swarms of people. Each group was like drinking poison. The aroma of alcohol swarmed around me like a boa constrictor. The smell was strong from the open bottles and the mouths of the people we pushed past. It was so strong in the air, I could practically taste it. All of it was mocking me, taunting me for trying to fight it. Seconds felt like minutes as we shoved through. For once, it was a miracle when I found my brother.

Sasuke was sitting in a chair in the kitchen; his back was towards us. Deidara looked about, mumbling to himself about where Sakura was. I knew I should be worrying about that as well, but the fear of becoming what I was...it turned me into a coward. It turned me into one so much, I was actually HAPPY to see Sasuke. Soon enough, though, my happiness turned to disappointment when I saw the can.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked once he turned around. "Wha'd are you do'in _here?_" Sasuke's face turned from surprise to resentment, his eyes glaring at me. For no certain reasons, my disappointment turned to anger. I, suddenly, was furious. Sasuke was obviously drunk with beer in hand, and Sakura was still missing. "I should ask you the same thing." I gritted through my teeth. Sasuke, my only brother, was drunk off his ass. He was supposed to be the person, for once in a long time that I was _elated_ to see, but instead, he was drinking like the rest. "You'wre na' supposed tah be here." Sasuke slurred. "You're not supposed to be here either, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed more than before. "Why did'j you ev'n come? You of all peo'pl aren't suppos'd tah be here! No one in'vitted you!" "Why don't you look at yourself, you hypocrite! I don't need to be invited because you're too young to be drinking alcohol!" I shouted.

"And 'dis is com'in from you?" Sasuke screamed back. "I 'dun wanna hear it! I 'dun ev'n wanna try to rem'ber how old you were!"

"Sasuke, that was my fault! You shouldn't be doing this! God, why am I even trying to reason with you? You're clearly drunk!"

"Well fine 'den! Leave me an' Sak'ra here!"

I had had enough. It was bad enough to find him like this, but he had to bring up what I was really here for.

"THAT'S IT!"

Everyone in the building stopped and looked at us, but I could care less.

"Sasuke..." I gritted. "Get in the car."

"Wha' car?" he asked stupidly.

"My car... outside... get in it, now."

"No." he said.

"GET IN THE FUCKING CAR, NOW, SASUKE!"

Sasuke's wide eyes stared at me with shock.

"I am tired of your _shit_, Sasuke. Your drunk off your ass at a party, I'm not leaving you here. Now. Go. Get. In. The. Car."

Sasuke soon got over his shock and was now glaring, but all in all, he knew the battle was lost. I wasn't going to stand in this place any longer. The fumes were intoxicating to my weary self. I needed to remove myself from the place. But wait, where was Sakura?

I looked towards Deidara, who was supporting Sasuke's stumbling self. He had the same look upon his face. "If ya' real'y wanna know w'ere she is, she's by Ino an' 'dem." I heard Sasuke hiccup to us. "I'll take him to the car, Itachi, unless you want me to get her." Dei said, giving me a look nearly begging me. "I'll get Sakura, Dei." I told him before I turned to find her.

The silence was broken and filled with the overwhelming chatter once again as me and Deidara were talking. Everyone here was influenced by alcohol; they wouldn't be able to tell the difference in a fight from the broad side of a barn. How could this happen? How? my rush of anger that once was fueled uncontrollably was now wavering once again.

I walked upstairs, pushing past more people. No one noticed the ongoing torture I seemed to be bearing. No one ever does when they're drunk. No one ever does.

Suddenly, a flash of familiar pink ran across my eyes as I passed a certain room. I had finally found Sakura. Her and Ino were lounging upon a stretch of furniture that I wasn't too sure what it was. Sakura turned to look at me, and upon seeing me, her face lit up.

"Idachi!"

Sakura stumbled towards me. I was forced to run and catch her as she fell over, and very soon, I was regretting it; her breath reeked of the drinking she had done. Every breath she exhaled was like a personal beating.

"Idachi! I'mz soo hap'peh choo cam'!" she said, flinging her arms around me. She held tightly to me as if we were glued together. Sakura leaned clumsily out from hug, her legs not supporting her well. "Tha' ya f'wor da gif'! I' wush boodifull..." she slurred, right after she nuzzled down forth into my neck.

She was not the Sakura I knew. The Sakura I knew acted mature to her best avail; she clung happily to Sasuke, never letting him out of sight. The Sakura I knew, lately, always had a bad temper with me, and was always ready to leave. This one clung happily to me without anything other than pure joy in her eyes; she was letting a childish side unravel in front of me, and she paid attention... only to me.

Fears... More fears were building. Some were pushed aside to find there were no need for them, but only to have new ones fill there place. No one took advantage of her, which was great. She hadn't drunk herself into a alcohol-induced coma, which was wonderful as well, but how was she to be safe? Were her parents home to? Were any sober friends around other than myself? How much alcohol HAD she drunk? New fears built up and I didn't know what to do with them, especially the biggest one. I spent years removing myself from alcohol, but just the wavering smell was picking me apart bit by bit. What was even worse was that I knew that I liked this Sakura better.

I don't know when, but I believe something broke. maybe it was all the fear in me that made me crack, or perhaps it was the anger of ever letting it happen. All I know was that I couldn't feel the anger or the fear anymore. It was still there; it wasn't nonexistent, but it wasn't on the surface. The closest thing to what I believe I felt... was more like disappointment.

"Sakura," I said calmly, "You're drunk. We need to take you home."

Sakura's face looked confused as she starred at me. "I'am drun'?" I nodded to her. "Yeah. You are. We need to go home."

Sakura nodded as she went to hug Ino "good-bye" and stumbled over with me to the door.

I hated to say this, I really did, but I liked this Sakura better. It was nice to realize how much she trusts me, even though she would probably trust anyone at the moment. She was so intoxicated, she could practically believe anyone. I knew this, but yet it didn't stop me from liking her more. I was a monstrosity... I was a complete monstrosity for even thinking such.

We finally pushed ourselves out the front door (more like _I_ pushing her AND myself out). Deidara stood with Sasuke by his car. I sighed, for the worst part was almost over. Deidara looked at me, and I nodded towards him.

"I'll take Sasuke home, Itachi." Dei said.

"You'll take him home?" I asked.

"Yeah. I have no idea where Sakura lives and even if I knew, but what Ino has probably told her, I highly doubt she'd get in the car with me." he said. "Besides, she seems to want to go with you."Deidara motioned to Sakura who was trying to open the passenger door of my car. "Alright, I'll take her..." I said. Dei nodded.

Deidara waltzed over to his car. Sasuke got in the back seat, something he has always done ever since he was eight.

"Idach'eh!" I turned to my car where Sakura was. Her face was still red from her intoxication as she leaned on the hood of the car starring at me. "We nee' tah go'eh, Idachi-ku'."

I looked back at Deidara who was already leaving. I turned back to the car and went over to it. I opened the door for Sakura so she could clumsily climb in. Then I went over to the driver's side. I put my keys in the ignition and turned them. The purr of the engine starting normally was soothing to me, especially when the pink haired beauty was in the passenger seat, but tonight it wasn't. It was something that lagged tonight. It was something that drew the energy from me. It was not the loving experience I enjoyed anymore, but rather something that laughed.

"Idachi? Wha's 'rong?" Sakura asked. Her breath still had the strong smell, but I couldn't find myself to react. I couldn't even bring myself to look at her. I seemed so mechanical, robotic. I couldn't recall where I was going or anything that I passed. All I know was that I was driving away from that place and I was restraining from breathing in any more of the aroma that was on Sakura. Sakura started to say something. I knew her lips were moving, but I couldn't hear anything from her. "Idachi, you've pass'd my house sev'rl times. How m'ny times are we gunna drive aroun' da neighb'rhoood?"

Suddenly, I saw where I was. I was in Sakura's neighborhood, on the back road. Apparently I was driving around in circles. I finally looked over to Sakura. She was staring at me with her head on the edge of the seat. "Idachi-kun. Can we go home now?"

The smell wasn't as strong as it was when we first left, or was it that I was already used to the smell? Either way, she wasn't slurring as bad as she was when we first left. How though? Karin's house to here would only take about half an hour, and Sakura was stumbling horribly. The alcohol couldn't have passed that quickly, but my look at the clock said else what. We left the house at 9:40; the clock now showed 11:24. I had been driving around for almost an hour and a half.

"Sakura?" I asked her, "Where did we go?"

I expected Sakura to look at me like I was insane, but instead she just simply answered. "We went ev'rywhere. We went pas' the cafe, an' the school, an' your house...we wen' ev'rywhere in da town. Fin'ly you came here, bu' we've been drivin' aroun' and aroun' in this one circle. I think 'dis is da fourth time."

Around town...Everywhere...In my episode of my mind being blank, we must've drove to everyplace I remembered us being at. The cafe and the school... We even passed my own place. I didn't realize any of it.

"Idachi, can we go home now?" Sakura asked again. I nodded as we pulled up to her house and into the driveway. I put the car in "park" and we sat. Sakura got out of the car slowly and walked over to my window.

"Than' you, Idachi, for bringing me home." she said. I nodded to her and she started to walk off. She stopped halfway to the door and she turned around to come back. She leaned into the window once again, but to ask something.

"Idachi, it's late. Why don' you stay da night?"

My eyes became wide with her suggestion.

"Nah, I best go home. I don't think your mother would appreciate it all to well if she caught a male asleep in her hou-"

"Nonsen's, Idachi. Mama's at a bus'ness trip. She won' know. Besid's, you looked like you were gunna fall asleep. I rath'r ya stay here for da nigh'."

Sakura looked at me with pleading eyes that held alot of worry for someone who was still tipsy. Her mother wasn't home? Sakura may not have been as drunk as she was earlier, but you could still tell she had alcohol in her system. It would be dangerous to leave her here alone... but it would also be dangerous for me to stay with her. Which of the two should I choose?

"Idachi, I don' wan' you to go ta sleep while drivin'." she said.

Finally, I came to a decision. I opened the car door and got out to stand by her. Her face lit up as she went to open the door. I followed her into the house and I went to sit on the couch. "It's only for tonight." I said. She nodded as she sat down as well. My lids folded over my eyes as I leaned back into the couch. If only I could fall asleep. The aroma would go away, so would the pressure. The pain, the memories, the incident... It all started with that substance and it was calling me still.

"Idachi, why don' you dr'nk this?" I heard Sakura's voice beside me. A small cup was held in her hands. I couldn't bother to look inside, for the pain welled up more. I could feel the sleep coming on me, finally. I took a sip of the drink she offered. It was good. I ended up taking a few more gulps; actually more like swallowing the entire thing. It was bitter tasting, and all too familiar. Such a bitter and familiar taste made me want more. It was so good. It burned my throat as it went down...

My eyes flew open. The smell from the cup finally came. I tasted the last drop that fell beneath my lips. I dropped the cup as I leaned forward_. Why, why? Oh why_? "Idachi, I nev'r seen you dow' sum'thin' like that befor'." Sakura said next to me. "I know it taste goo' aft'r awhile, bu' I didn' dow' it like that whe' I tried at f'rst." I was now shaking. How could I... How could I not tell what it was? _Such a familiar taste..._ I'm a fool to never recognize it. "Idachi, here! Have some more!" My eyes went to Sakura; her hand was hold out the cup I had dropped, but filled to the brim with more. "Mama won' know her liq'rs missin'. It's jus' a few drin's anywa's." I wanted to tell her no, I wanted to leave, but my hand reached out and grabbed the cup from her. Like I did the other one, I threw my head back, enjoying the contents. _It's so good..._

A few sips of the liquor between us both turned to gulps. Our gulps turned into a few bottles. Everything went black and then back in as I try to remember. All I know is that we were laughing... and then we were kissing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~AUTHOR'S NOTE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know I haven't been here in a long time, and I'm so sorry for it. For 1 and a half, maybe two months straight, we had nothing bt remediation. Anyone who doesn't know what remediation is, it's basically where you go back to the classes you have to study. Usually remediation is for if you failed a end of course/grade test and it's to prepare you for make ups, but the high school I go to decided to prevent as many drop outs and people failing like last year, they were going to make it happen two months before the tests. During remediation, I didn't have much time as I normally do. I had the story written for the longest time, but getting it typed was the worst part. The reason I normally had the newest chapters up in a quicker time was because I could get them up during computer class. I could type them up then.

Again, I am so sorry for it being late. I never intended it to go on this long. I don't blame people for being mad or upset right now. ^^;


End file.
